The Threshold
by emeralddusk
Summary: Ben, Ann, and Gloria travel to Washington as the Assembly attempts to prevent the coming of the Lights. The Tennysons and Barlows come to realize the value and fragility of life.


Gloria's Tale

Gloria spoke to Colonel Haze, walking through the halls of the Assembly bunker to his office. "Colonel Haze, thank you for meeting me." Said Gloria.

"Savior Reiter, do you have an update on the campaign?" Asked Brian, taking a seat in his desk in his command room as Gloria took a seat across from him.

"Yessir, I've gathered intel that the operation will see its first lights on the 19th, three weeks from tomorrow." Stated Gloria.

"Very well, I'll make note of the date. This information makes it clear that it's time to begin provisions for the affair." Stated Haze.

"Yessir, that's why I came to you. The first point to be addressed is the extraction team." Said Gloria.

"Alright, what about it?" Asked Brian.

"From my findings, the center of the Relicker operation will be confined deep in the halls of the Capital Building. The extraction team's job will be to enter the building, past the battle on the exterior, breach the likely heavily guarded halls preceding the chamber, and shut down the point of activity. Reaching the center will be complicated, and the procedure for disabling the core is even more complex, therefore I believe I should lead the extraction team to this point." Stated Gloria, straightforward.

"What? Savior Reiter, you're not in an authoritative position to command a squad, I'm afraid it can't be done." Stated Brian, reluctantly.

"Of course it can, command can be placed upon any savior, so long as their superior officer allows it." Stated Gloria.

Brian considered for a second. "Well, you are more qualified than anyone in this division, do you have any leadership experience though?" He asked.

"I lead a couple Squader missions back East, and I've had my fair share of treks as an Aiding Commander. Nonetheless, I've familiarized myself with the terrain, the enemy, I know what I'm doing." Said Gloria.

Brian thought for another moment. "Alright, I'll grant you command for this mission." Said Haze.

"Thank you, now, our position as extraction team is very vulnerable, very necessary. In light of the massing Relicker forces we'll need discretion, the extraction team will act as the element of surprise." Said Gloria.

"Element of surprise, for the extraction team? Don't you think that sounds a little extreme?" Asked Haze.

"Not in this case, our team poses more threat to their army than any squadron on the field, they'll be looking for us amongst all. The quieter we are, the better." Said Gloria.

"Alright, but, how will you be going about this?" Asked Brian.

"Transport with another squadron is too risky, we'll be arriving on our own, I'll give you the details later, they relate to other business." Explained Gloria.

"Very well, now, about your squad..." Started Brian.

"Yes, I've taken the liberty of pre-planning my squad, if you don't mind." Stated Gloria.

"Well, I guess not, who did you have in mind?" Asked Brian.

"I'll need the most informed, capable agents at my side for the operation, and I've scouted out those who meet my exact criteria. We'll be going in as a three person battalion." Stated Gloria.

"What, a three person battalion for the extraction team, let alone our element of surprise? Shouldn't there be more of a force, don't you think?" Asked Brian, confused.

"No, this squad will be all the force we need, combined with our resources, anymore troops off the front lines would be superfluous." Stated Gloria.

"Well, are you sure, just you and two other troops? Who are they, anyhow?" Asked Brian.

"I'll call them in, squad!" Called Gloria, barely looking back.

The door opened, and Ben and Ann walked in, full uniform, and saluted Brian. "Colonel Haze." Said Ann, humbly.

"Sir." Followed Ben, softly.

"Ugh, I might've known." Sighed Haze, holding his head. "Are you positive, Reiter?" Asked Haze.

"Yessir, I wouldn't lead anyone else into this mission." Said Gloria, confidently.

"Well, then I have no other choice. Tennyson, Barlow, will you sign on?" Asked Haze, frazzled.

"Yessir." They answered in unison.

"Very well." Said Haze, filling out the requisition.

"Thank you two." Said Gloria, walking up to them.

"No problem." Said Ben, he and Ann still wary.

"Alright Reiter, you had something to show me?" Asked Haze, finishing the form.

"Yes I do, please follow me." Said Gloria, leading them out the door.

Gloria drove them through the Mojave Desert in a seemingly barren location. They arrived at a clearing and exited the car. Gloria walked over to a flat, rocky surface, and brushed the dust off, revealing a piece of machinery. She laid her hand on it for a second, closed her eyes, then a moment later she typed in a code on it. They turned around as two panels opened on the ground, and a helipad rose out, supporting a green and black chopper. "Calum worked on developing advanced transit units for years. This is one of the few prototypes that reached functionality." Stated Gloria.

"What's it do?" Asked Ann.

"He designed it to connect with the watches, has stealth capabilities, radar scrambler, most of what we should need to throw off their tracks." Stated Gloria. She took her watch and began typing something into it. "Program these coordinates in, we'll meet here if we get separated." Said Gloria.

"Alright." Said Ben and Ann, working on their watches.

"Colonel Haze, please follow me." Said Gloria, leading him on. They walked a little further on through the desert.

"You never said what my role should be in this, Gloria, does this have to do with it?" Asked Haze.

"Yes, it does. Brian, you've been in command a while now, read the scripture, you've heard of Calum's Bunker haven't you?" She asked, leading him on.

"Well, yeah, sure, why?" Asked Brian.

"You'll see." Said Gloria.

She lead him to an elevated, sandy area, encircling a large metal door. "How did you find this?" Asked Haze, shocked.

Gloria thought a little. "Got word from a squad over in Massachusetts. Come on, I'll explain more inside." She said.

"Gloria, this place has been locked down for years, no one's ever been able to get in." Said Brian.

Gloria stepped up to the door, then took out the chip with the green watch logo on it, placed it in the slot in the door, and it unlocked. "After you." She said, leading him in.

They entered the bunker, a massive, open complex spanning multiple levels, the initial chamber seeming to be a command center. "Wow, this is incredible." Said Brian, impressed.

"Mm, Calum knew this was coming, whether he lived to see it or not, he wanted to be prepared." Said Gloria.

Brian walked up to her. "Gloria, what exactly is going on? What are they planning?" Asked Brian.

"Hu, this campaign is the center of their organization. Everything they've ever done has lead to this." Said Gloria.

"I see, can you tell me what it is?" Asked Haze, doubt in his voice.

Gloria looked up at him. "Well, not most of it. They're using an old relic to bring a sort of effigy, a light, it's where they get their names. When they free it, it's going to spread all across the world, killing everyone without relic influence. Calum knew their plan, he knew about this, that's why Omnitec was formed." Said Gloria.

Brian thought for a moment. "How do you know all this?" He asked.

Gloria hesitated a moment. "I heard the story, and I knew few people have, so I set out to stop it. Everything I've done has been to this end, why do you think I joined the Assembly, why do you think I sought it out?" Asked Gloria.

Brian took in her words. "Hu, I guess why we all did." He said, quietly.

"To help them." Finished Gloria. "Moving on, Colonel Haze, I don't know if you've noticed, on me, Tennyson, Barlow?" Asked Gloria.

Brian looked at her watch. "Yes, it's larger than Nanotrix standard, and green, not regulation red, what is it?" Asked Brian, confused.

Gloria turned from him and headed toward a wall. "When Omnitec saw its transition into the Assembly, its officials sought out many changes, ways to make it better. Amidst other things, like dividing into squads instead of a united army, they thought altering Calum's tech was a good idea, so, we got the Nanotrixes." Said Gloria.

"Yeah, I heard that, the old standard was, what?" Asked Brian.

"Omnitrix, hand crafted by Calum himself, designed especially for Relicker combat, specifically for this mission. The new make matched Calum's design almost to the letter, save the smaller design, but also one key element." Said Gloria.

"What's that?" Asked Brian.

Gloria turned to face him again. "The relics." She said. He just looked at her, confused. "Calum anticipated the Light's coming, knew that if he couldn't stop them in time that they would encase the citadel, locking any non-relicker army out. So, he did the only rational thing he could, make a Relicker army of his own." Said Gloria.

"So, Calum built relics into the Omnitrixes, is that what you mean?" Asked Brian, intrigued.

"Exactly, anyone wearing one would be just as immune to the Lights as the Relickers, unfortunately when they built the Nanos he wasn't there to explain, so that small detail got left out." Said Gloria.

"I see, but, what's your point?" Asked Brian.

Gloria brought him over to the wall. She pressed the chip into a slot, and the wall opened, revealing shelves of Omnitrixes. "Brian, have you made contact with the other squads yet?" She asked.

"Yes, I've assembled several Eastern Region chapters, directed them to the Columbia Region rendezvous." Said Brian.

Gloria examined the wall. "How many men, Brian?" She asked.

"Well, we estimate, six hundred, maybe more." He said.

"It'll do, each troop out on the field will wear one of these, spread the word, these are new regulation for this mission, and for anyone chapter East of Iowa." Said Gloria.

"But, how, I mean, these..." Started Brian.

"Their bunkers have them in storage, their colonels have access, just like you do, they're right in the old tech cellar." Said Gloria.

Brian stood there for a second. "I'll right, I'll send the word." He said.

"Good." Said Gloria.

"Yes, again Reiter, how, how did you..." Started Haze.

"Field Agents gather all kinds of information, get into places they're not supposed to, not always a bad thing." Said Gloria.

"No, I should say not." Said Brian. Gloria went on counting the watches. "...You know Reiter, if you'd stayed in California you'd have made colonel for sure, excellent scriptsman, proficient in combat, you really could have shaped us into something." Admitted Brian.

"Maybe, but we've all got a place to be. Mine was out there, finding all of these things that otherwise would have stayed lost. Back home was your field, shaping the Bay Area Squad into what it is now, the only chapter I saw fit to return to." Said Gloria.

Brian took in her words, considering them deeply. "I suppose, thank you." Said Brian.

"You're a good leader, Brian, that brings me to my next point. We'll go in as extraction, we'll do all we can for it, but, in the event that we can't stop it, we'll need a contingency, this is where you come in." Said Gloria.

"How?" Asked Brian.

Gloria walked over to another wall, examining a map of the bunker. "This bunker was built as a containment shelter from the Lights, on the grounds that they couldn't be stopped in time, it will keep everything inside safe from them. Track them on your radar, if the Lights reach Nebraska, relocate as many people as you can here, bring them here." Said Gloria.

"What, I, are you kidding?" Asked Brian.

"This is no time for guarding secrets, this is the one place where people will find refuge from the Lights. They'll come here, be admitted into the Assembly, given the Omnitrixes, and live on, under your guidance, as remnants." Said Gloria.

"Well, I guess, under the circumstances, I will." Said Brian.

"Good." Said Gloria.

"But, then what? The bunker won't support life indefinitely, what do we do?" Asked Brian.

"Here." Said Gloria, tossing him the chip. "You'll enter in good time, and some hope, you can track it further on the bunker's radar. If, and only if, the Lights branch beyond this point, you'll find your next step in this safe, the chip will open it." Said Gloria.

"Well, what's in it?" Asked Brian.

"Coordinates, they'll lead you to a place called Fort Arclight, the place Calum, and I, see as our last chance, should the Lights progress. If they do, take the note, have the ones you brought here dawn the watches, get to Arclight, meet its people, follow the note to the letter, it'll be your only hope." Said Gloria.

"Alright, I will." Said Brian.

"Good, but, you need to vow something else. Only on that contingency will they learn about Arclight, only as a last provision, not before, not after." Said Gloria.

"Okay, but why?" Asked Brian.

"It's complicated, you don't know them, they don't know us, and only should they come to know us in that time of tragedy, only then. In that moment they'll be our savior, otherwise, they'll be out death, misunderstand our motives, just like we'd misunderstand theirs. That's all I can say, do I have your word?" Asked Gloria.

"Yes ma'am." Said Brian.

"Very well." Said Gloria. "If you can, try to get in contact with some East and Mid West squads, put them on evacuation duty, even if it's not as high risk as aforementioned, all the lives we can save for the aftermath will be better. They don't have to compromise, just aid in the effort, if you could." Said Gloria.

"I'll look into it. Is that all?" Asked Brian.

"Yes, also, I see it fit that I supply myself and my squad with fitting uniforms and armaments to best carry out the mission." Said Gloria.

"Well, I suppose." Said Brian. He notices the sword Gloria carried. "That sword?" He asked.

"Oh, I procured it, I think it'll assist us in carrying out the extraction." Said Gloria.

"If you say so." Said Brian. "Anyone outside an Assembly duster is shoot on sight, just so you know." He noted.

"Don't worry, they'll know it's us." Said Gloria.

"Alright, should we go?" Asked Brian.

"Sure, we've got a long drive back, there's a lot to be done." Said Gloria, finishing some work on a wall.

"Okay, and good luck." Said Brian.

Gloria finished up what she was doing, and barely looked back. "Colonel, we're going to need it." She stated.

Back at Gloria's house, she was reviewing the plan with Ben and Ann. "We'll leave from the Nevada hangar on the afternoon of the 19th, the chopper will dock on the battlefield late that night, by that time the war should be in full effect. From there we'll create a diversion, fight our way into the building, track down the catalyst, and shut it down." Said Gloria.

"Alright, but, how do we shut it down, we barely know anything about it." Said Ann.

"What's even the source that we're going after, some kind of relic?" Asked Ben.

"Facts I've collected imply that it's a stone they're using, relic properties, that's what they're using to bring the Lights, they call it the Keystone." Said Gloria.

"Keystone?" Asked Ann.

"Why?" Asked Ben.

"It's a foundation for the Lights, the one thing they've thrived for all this time, the one card they have to play. Conversely, if we shut it down, their structure will crumble, they won't have it or the Lights to fight with anymore." Explained Gloria.

"Oh." Said Ann.

"That makes sense." Said Ben.

"As for shutting it down, I've looked a lot into that, too. I patrolled the east coast for a decade looking for it, a weapon rumored to be its off switch, we'll use that, it should work." Said Gloria.

"What if it doesn't, how can we be sure?" Asked Ann.

"It will, trust me. It's hard to explain, certain sources verify its effectiveness." Said Gloria, evasively.

"Alright." Said Ann.

"What happens after it's shut down, do we just fight off the remnants?" Asked Ben.

"Well, with luck there won't be any remnants left. The Keystone and the Lights are the source of the Relicker's power, if we shut it down it should render them powerless, should." Said Gloria.

"You mean, this is it? If we deactivate the Keystone the Relickers falter, that's the end of their threat?" Asked Ben.

"Hopefully." Said Gloria. "I can't say anything's for certain, but my intelligence implies, and I have a strong feeling that it will." Said Gloria.

"Then, if the Relickers fall, what's next, I mean, for the army?" Asked Ann.

"Yeah, you said the Assembly's birth and existence is attributed entirely to Omnitec's war with the Relickers, without them what's their purpose?" Asked Ben.

"This end is their purpose, stopping the Keystone and the Lights has always been their cause, whether they knew it or not. Not too many people knew it, Calum did, I looked all these years knowing it, and I might've guessed you'd see it, you're smart. Calum formed Omnitec in recognition of the Relicker threat, built it as an army to combat them, but his key purpose, his ultimate goal was always to track and destroy the Keystone, thus thwarting the Relicker's intents and dispelling their threat." Said Gloria.

"They never told us that." Said Ann.

"They wouldn't have, I doubt anyone still representing the Assembly even knows about the Keystone, let alone its significance in their organization." Said Gloria.

"How could they not know? And, if they didn't, what've they been fighting for all these years?" Asked Ben.

"Back in the early days of Omnitec everyone knew about the Keystone, knew its name as well as Calum's. In his twenty-two years of lead Calum saw to it that every one of his troops knew their goals, but the message started to vague throughout the ranks after his death. Around forty years later, after Omnitec's disbanding and re-establishment as the Assembly, Calum's primary purpose has been lost to everyone except a few scattered veterans, leaving them with no more purpose than fruitlessly fighting leagues Relickers for the next thirty years." Said Gloria.

"So, they've been operating and sending out troops all this time, and they never knew about the Keystone until now?" Asked Ann.

"Right, but, they honestly can't be blamed. The Relickers obviously didn't find the Keystone, their home base, until a few years ago. Knowledge of the Keystone hasn't been as far spread in the past decades, in fact until now it's served as barely more than a myth, sparsely known or found at that." Said Gloria.

"Oh, but then, if neither the Relickers nor the Assembly knew where the Stone was, why have the Relickers been engaging us all this time?" Asked Ann.

"For the same reasons the Assembly maintained bunkers throughout the nation and responded in kind, war with one another is all they knew for sure from their goal. Admittedly, the Assembly still had purpose in their war, at least they fought for the well-being and protection of the outsiders, while the Relickers merely fought because of their nature, their primary purpose lost, they turned to the only other thing they had, pointless on its own, but they didn't have a choice. It just served as an outright definition of both sides, the Assembly was forged by a man who warred for the survival of his people, while the Relickers only warred for the death toll is wrought, staggering year after year towards their goal of annihilating all other, worthier people, leaving none but those with eyes only to destroy to rebuild the world from the ashes they made it. All in all, Calum saw this war, the end mean that could be brought, and fledged his side, not just for our salvation, or theirs, but for humanity's, since a burnt, deprived world can't do anything but die when its only inhabitants know nothing but advancement through fire. Being candid, Calum and his corp abide by a common sense that somehow the Relickers could never figure out." Stated Gloria.

"That makes sense, when you look at it like that it's obvious." Said Ann.

"Yeah, obvious to you, centered around things you've always known, but the sad part is that the Assembly has long since lost that perspective. All they've come to see this battle as is their prolonging, and that of any non-Relicker, fending off the opposing army to keep them from endangering their protectorates, which, I'll admit, is necessary, but without the broader sight of blotting them out, they fight a never ending battle, the stakes constantly volleying between both sides, leaving their cause affable with no hope of yielding any results. Means attained through sight are just as important in reaching a goal as the determination to carry it true." Stated Gloria.

"Well, after all these years, you must be right." Said Ann.

"Until you came along, you're the only reason the Assembly even knows about the Lights." Stated Ben.

"No, but I did track them as a field trooper for the Assembly, remember." Stated Gloria.

"Yeah, but you told us that you were researching them before you even knew about the Assembly, and your tracking of them as a field scout was on your own discretion." Stated Ann.

"Well, yeah, that's true, but, regardless, as long as someone found it and brought it to them for action, it doesn't make a difference." Said Gloria.

"Maybe not to them, in the long run, but it does to us." Said Ann.

"To know that one person could do what all of them couldn't." Said Ben.

"Well, I guess, but you have to remember, I sought them out for a reason. Even with my knowledge, my findings, I never could have stopped them and their numbers without the Assembly's help, an idea is nothing without people to carry it forward, but there is a lesson in all this. Mindsets, no matter how faded and thin, can live on, be given new life by a single person, willing to bear and spread them. We can keep their intentions alive, see them true, even if we can't re-shape the societies from their former glory." Said Gloria.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Ann.

"But, Gloria, neither of them knew about the Keystone, then how did you know?" Asked Ben.

Gloria thought for a moment. "Well, uh..." She started, thinking. "Um, it's complicated, and, I can't tell you everything, but, from what I've heard, this isn't the first time the Keystone was activated. Another group, a long time ago, tried the same thing, but they failed when their plan was compromised and intercepted. One of the people who intercepted it was a relative of mine, long descended, and the story was passed on as a tradition up to me, and it's clear why. One way or another, I found out that the Lights were going to come again, so I set out on my search, I found the Assembly, and, that's how I got here. That's the story, it's only because of my ancestor that I had the means to do it, and because of those means I found what they couldn't." Said Gloria.

"True, but it's not all conditional, you're the one who chose to follow them, to do something about it." Said Ben.

"Sure, it could have been anyone who heard the story, but how many of them would have done what you did, given what you gave? Like you said, determination is half the fight, that's what you can be accredited for." Said Ann.

Gloria thought for a second. "Well, yes, I knew the Lights were coming, I devoted my life to stop them, gave everything for a worthy cause. Maybe you'd call it good on my part, but, I always viewed it as obligation, rather than charitable. Those with means, with those means that are so few, so infrequently had, need to act on them. Sacrificing something like that isn't passive standard, it's forsaking that which has faded so much from the world, by neglecting it from your life, you neglect the people who rely on you for assistance. What I did was merely carry out my service, perform a task that I knew only I could, only to protect them from what no one else could, my burden, not my choice, only my choice to carry it true. To do good, something to find pride in, would be to build something more, make better what they already have, not simply maintain it, keep it safe from what seeks to take it away. Something like that would be, was, worth acknowledgement, advancements other than repairing the broken, but such things are long gone by my standards. By less informed, experienced viewpoints, such acts exist, but none of what we do can build us to the zenith we reached in the past, the good that has deteriorated over time by our negligence. It's a useless service, we'll never again reach that precipice through our efforts, but it's the only service we can perform, the greatest one we know, for the greatest, derelict hope we hold, brought about from our past faults, faults we still carry, continuing in this down spiral, even now. If we didn't earn it ourselves, we weather on with it, there's no point in neglecting the present in seeking the past, the past we have all the right to want for, but only alongside our obligations. Maintain our present state, protect it from detriment, rebuild what we lost so long ago, what we lose now, never neglect our means, never forget our debt that we carry our entire lives, that we, willingly or not, die for, in pursuit or whilst pursuit, for the worthiest cause we know. They might call it good, charity, but I never will, I'll never find pride in it, because it doesn't compare to acts worthy of pride, acts we've no longer the right to perform, lost, long in our history, that they chose to forfeit. So long as these things keep to my mind, I'll never find pride in anything else." Said Gloria.

Ben and Ann remained silent, thinking of her words. "I never thought of it like that." Said Ann.

"You consider it obligation, rather than charitable acts. So, it gives you, worth, rather than goodness." Said Ben.

"Yes, worth, a title a person can truly wear in these days. Worthy is the greatest thing we're permitted to be now, nothing more, unfortunately. Worth isn't hard to achieve, so long as we thrive for all we can succeed in, give all we can provide, we've done our fill. I've seen worth many others, see it in you, answered when the Assembly called upon your service, aided in their battle, and you help me now. You have worth, likely learned from your parents, see it in them, even the Assembly, do all they can with their resources. Worth isn't uncommon, which is good when we falter as much as we have." Stated Gloria.

"Oh, thank you." Said Ben.

"But, from what you said, you implied, there used to be acts, worthy of pride, things that could really make the world better, rather than just keep it consistent. What happened, why were they lost, why did we lose the right to build, and, if it was so long ago, how do you know about them?" Asked Ann.

Gloria drew back, thinking again. "Um, listen, it's complicated. Everything, all of this, it's all part of a story, a long, ongoing story. I can't tell you about it now, but I will, later, I promise." Stated Gloria.

"Okay." Said the two.

"Alright." Said Gloria, holding her hand up to her forehead, then lowering it. "Um, I think we've gone over enough today, we'll, we'll meet again later, remember to keep practicing with the Omnitrix, you'll need to be fully prepared when we leave." Said Gloria.

"We will." Said Ben.

"Don't worry." Said Ann, both of them concerned.

"Good." Said Gloria, her voice low, holding her head again.

"Okay, we'll, see you soon." Said Ben, getting up with Ann.

"Okay, bye." Said Gloria, giving a small smile, waving to them.

"Bye." Said the two, leaving, tentatively.

After they left, Gloria leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Hu, hu." She sighed, heavily.

At the base several days later, she was speaking with Colonel Haze. "So everything's all set, we'll arrive at the field late at night. We should have resources to give you some relief, sway things in our favor. Then we'll make our way inside and try to reach the core. If all goes as planned the engagement should be over by dawn." Stated Gloria.

"Sounds good, the squads will push the resistance as much as they can, I know they can hold their own, and I've got evacuation teams on call." Stated Brian.

"Good." Said Gloria. "If my estimates are right, Eastern Maryland faces the most immediate threat to the Lights, then they'll spread into West Virginia and continue west, gaining width North and South along the way, but in the alloted time period it should only reach those two regions." Stated Gloria.

"Okay." Said Haze. "Now Reiter, I probably shouldn't ask, if it were a preferrable alternative you would've suggested it already but, is there an opportunity to infiltrate the facility before the catalyst's activation, this, Keystone, you call it, in order to face smaller Relicker resistance and spare more time from the Lights?" Asked Haze.

"I have explored it, and it's not feasible. The chamber is sealed behind rock, that's how it's been concealed all this time, and only they have the capability of opening it. I've looked for a way in, but in the hundreds of Relickers I've dealt with over the years, no source has ever come up, so, we'll just have to work with what we have." Stated Gloria.

"I see, well, our men will do their part, and I've no doubt you'll do yours, see how this all pans out." Said Haze.

"Yes we will, you will, and if it doesn't go well, you've got your part to do, which, in that case, is of sole importance, remember that." Stated Gloria.

"I will." Said Haze.

"I know you will." Said Gloria.

"About the bunker, as signing rights, family members of affiliated troops are priority cases, those of your squadmates are tops on the list. What about you?" Asked Haze.

Gloria kept walking, not even looking at him. "...See the Tennysons and Barlows reach safety, they've several more than qualified persons, including two veterans, it'd be in your best interests." Said Gloria.

"Yes ma'am." Said Haze, heading off.

Gloria gave him a quick salute. "Sir." She said, continuing her work.

On the morning of the 18th, Gloria was at the Tennyson's house, alongside Ann and Gwen's family. "We'll be in the center of the fight, trying to reach the core. If all goes to plan there should be nothing to worry about, but if not, you'll know. Colonel Haze will contact you, he's promised quarter to all direct family in the region, you'll be escorted by Assembly personnel to the bunker, there you'll receive further instruction." Said Gloria.

"Okay." Said Mark.

"How much time will we have?" Asked Christine.

"You'll have fair notice, don't worry. Just, in that event, follow their lead, they'll need you, no matter what." Said Gloria, sensibly.

"Don't worry." Said Steve.

"We will." Said Susan, concerned, walking up to Gloria. "Try to protect them, please." She said, holding back tears.

"I will Susan, I promise." Said Gloria, consolingly. "If something happens to them, I won't be there to know it." She said.

"Alright." Said Susan, giving a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Said Gloria.

"Well, we'd better be going." Said Ann, carrying a bag.

"Alright." Said Catherine, holding Ann.

"Good luck." Said Ron, matching her gesture.

"Good-bye." Said Ben, hugging Steve and Susan.

"Good-bye, Ben." Said Steve, compassionately.

"Be safe, we love you honey." Said Susan, trying to hide her sadness.

"I will, I love you, too." Said Ben, hiding his emotions. Then her turned to face Gwen.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Said Gwen.

"Yeah, just for now." Said Ben. "Did you get a hold of Luke yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Said Gwen, nervously, shying, then taking his hands. "Be careful out there." She said, worriedly.

"I will." Said Ben, hugging her. "I'll see you soon."

"I know you will." Said Gwen, letting go of him. "You'll do well, all of you, you always do." Said Gwen, smiling.

"Thanks." Said Ben.

Ann walked up to her. "Don't worry, we'll be fine, you'll be fine, we'll do the best we can."

"You always have." Said Gwen, quietly.

"We always will. See ya Gwen." Said Ann, giving her a small hug.

"Yeah, see you Ann." Said Gwen, gently.

Gloria walked up to Susan and Steve. "Gloria, I want to thank you for taking them in, teaching them, protecting them, it means a lot." Said Susan, heartfelt.

"In this situation, we wouldn't want them with anyone but you." Said Steve.

"You're welcome, but I should be thanking you. We never could have gotten this far without their efforts, their work. You taught him well, just like you did her." Said Gloria, signaling to Ron and Catherine. "They're capable of great things, I wouldn't have anyone else at my side." Said Gloria, smiling.

"Thank you." Said Catherine.

"It means a lot." Said Ron.

"Yeah, well, we'll see you soon, I hope." Said Susan.

"Don't worry, you will." Said Gloria, assuring.

"Okay." Said Susan, quietly. She took Gloria's hand, genuinely, and they shook. "Good-bye Gloria." She said.

"Good-bye Susan, it's been an joy knowing you." Said Gloria, sweetly.

Susan smiled. "Same to you." She said, generously.

"Thank you." Said Gloria, nodding to Susan, matching her. She walked over to Steve. "Steve, it's been so good to see you again. I'm so grateful for having gotten to know your family, I'm really happy for you." Said Gloria, emotionally.

"Thanks, I'm really glad we met up again, you're a great friend, and a great person. I just wish it hadn't taken all these years." Said Steve.

"Me too, but we all have our own paths to take, and sometimes they require us to part ways, I'm just glad we could meet one more time." Said Gloria, graciously.

"So am I. I hope this goes well, that you'll make it back alright." Said Steve.

Gloria thought for a moment. "I can't promise anything, but I'll do everything I can to protect them, to make sure they return safely. No matter what, just know that it's been an honor, knowing all of you, you're all wonderful, don't ever change." Said Gloria, honestly.

They all stood, touched. "Thank you." Said Gwen.

"We feel the same way." Said Catherine.

"Thanks." Said Gloria. "Come on, we'd better go."

"Okay, good-bye." Said Ben and Ann.

"Good-bye." Returned the others.

Gloria walked up to Steve. "Good-bye Steve." She said, shaking his hand.

"Good-bye Gloria." He said, returning the gesture. Then they turned and walked out the door.

At the Nevada hangar, Gloria walked them over to the pad and went to the controls. "The war will be in full effect once we land. I've got a plan to leaven their forces, we'll still up against the entire Relicker population, though." Said Gloria, raising the chopper.

"They'll all be there, it would be the place." Said Ben.

"It won't be easy, but we've got the Assembly, our training, your experience, and above all, motivation to stop them." Said Ann.

"Not the mention the element of surprise." Said Gloria, opening the chopper. "Plus, who said it won't be easy?" She asked, getting in. They followed her, somewhat confused.

Gloria sat in the pilot's seat, feeling the wheel, eyes closed. Ben walked up to her. "Can you figure it out?" He asked.

She thought for another moment. "...Yeah, Calum left it, pretty obvious, we should be good." Said Gloria, flipping some switches. "Before we take off I've got something for you, some war assets I acquired for our team." Said Gloria.

"Where is it?" Asked Ann.

"The rear storage compartment." Said Gloria.

They went back to the closet in the back of the chopper, opened it, and found two suits, matching the green and black of the Omnitrix. "Wow." Said Ann.

"What are they?" Asked Ben.

"Prototype tech suits. Calum was working on them in the later years, they function to synergies with the Omnitrixes, enhance their capability and control. These are the only two ever finished, I figured now was as good a time as ever to test them out." Said Gloria.

"You want us to wear them?" Asked Ann.

"Yes, they'll offer further protection on the field, as well as optimize the Omnitrix's efficiency, they'll come in handy, trust me." Said Gloria.

"Alright." Said the two.

Gloria thought for a moment. "Um, you're not supposed to wear anything under them." She said, shyly.

"Oh." Said the two, awkwardly.

"Um, I'll go up front, come get me when you're done." Said Ann, shyly.

"Okay." Said Ben. Ann then went up front with Gloria.

Later, once Ann was dressed, Gloria prepared to launch the plane. "Alright, initiating launch, let's hope this works." She said, flipping some switches, the engine started, and the propellers began turning. "Alright, engines are good, rotation is standard, preparing for lift off." Said Gloria, pulling back on the throttle. Once the plain was in the sky, she steered with the wheel. "Alright, we'll reach the rendezvous point in around ten hours, be sure you keep the watches secured, if you don't there'll be nothing to protect you." Said Gloria.

"We will." Said Ann.

"Good." Said Gloria, steering on.

They sat around, silently, then Ben looked over at Gloria. "That's a really nice duster, I've never seen anything like it before." He said, impressed.

"Oh, thank you. It's, sort of a family heirloom, it's been passed down through the generations for four centuries." Said Gloria.

"Wow, and it's still in good shape." Said Ben, shocked.

"Well, it's taken some maintenance, but, they made them to last." Said Gloria.

Ann looked up at them. "Is that metal lining?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's armored, they were crafted for combat, a long time ago." Said Gloria.

"Who would issue armored dusters back then? Outside the Assembly I'd never heard of it." Said Ben.

"They had organizations of sorts back then, likely where Calum got the idea. My ancestor crafted this one himself, must've worked for him to pass it down all this time." Said Gloria.

"Does it still work?" Asked Ann.

"It's gotten me through a fair share, I'd opt for this over an Assembly Duster, allow doesn't protect as well as metal." Said Gloria.

Ben thought for a moment. "You talked about your ancestor before, said he worked to intercept the Lights before, and now you say he crafted the duster, four centuries ago. So, if it happened over four hundred years ago, how did you, or Calum know about it?" Asked Ben.

"Stories like that keep in families, especially when they have worth, like this one." Said Gloria.

"But, you said he stopped the Lights as a part of a group, and that they issued armored dusters, like the Assembly. What kind of group was it, where did they go, and, what made Calum decide to re-initialize them?" Asked Ann.

"Um, well, I'm sorry, I really can't say, it, it's all part or a complicated story, like I mentioned before. I'll tell you later, but, Calum didn't re-initialize them. This group was, very different from the Assembly, or Omnitec, far more advanced. The Assembly could be around for a hundred years, growing exponentially each day, and never reach the heights that this group held. Calum did his best though, but he knew he could never re-shape what they had. He knew because he, like me, was a descendant of them." Said Gloria.

"Oh, so, what happened to them?" Asked Ben.

"Where they all killed?" Asked Ann.

"No, they weren't, in a sense they're still active, they never went away. They just, fell apart, spread themselves thin, lost connection, became so unpresent they're hardly worth mentioning or acknowledging, but, alive nonetheless." Said Gloria.

"After four hundred years, how is that possible?" Asked Ben.

"Um, again, I can't really say right now, it's complicated. Through their descendants, they live on, to an extent, like the Relickers, imposing the title on their progeny, but, unlike the Relickers, most elect to ignore their title, their innate, potential, that's so limited throughout the world. Sound familiar? You can learn a lot from history, keep happening, keeps repeating itself. Things may have changed a lot in the past few centuries, but man and his standards and actions never will." Said Gloria.

"I guess, but I'm still confused." Said Ann.

"You will explain this more, right?" Asked Ben.

"I will, just, now's not the time, we have to focus on the mission." Said Gloria.

"Okay." Said the two.

They sat silent for a moment, then Ben looked back at Ann. "So, what're you gonna do after the campaign?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ann.

"You know, stay with the Assembly, move on, I mean." Said Ben.

"Uh, I never thought about it. What'll happen afterwards, what're they gonna do after we get rid of the followers?" Asked Ann.

Ben thought about it. "I'm not sure, there's always been talk of the Assembly involving itself in small scale crime, but, then they'd be expending their resources for a secret police force, I don't know." Said Ben.

"Well, what about you? What're your plans, would you stay with them?" Asked Ann.

He thought about it. "I'm not sure. I enlisted because they said I could make a difference, like they said to all of us." Said Ben.

"Yeah, they did." Said Ann.

"And, I don't know, I feel like staying with them, without any real threat to confront, it'd just be a waste of time." Said Ben.

"I felt the same way, but, I'm not sure. After all this time we gave to them, all the years we spent helping them, it's hard to think about withdrawing, so, I don't know." Said Ann.

"I thought about that, too. I guess it's a question of if we're really needed, if we can serve them any further purpose. I mean, I know we're a part of them, it's almost gotten to feel like family, but, we've got our own lives, too. You know, if we just stay on, for that sake, and they do the same, just, keep it going, for its history, when it's not needed, then, we're all wasting our time, standing at a stalemate." Said Ben.

"Yeah, I guess we can't know for sure, not yet anyway." Said Ann.

"No, I guess we'll see when the time comes." He said.

"Yeah, we will." Said Ann.

"Oh no, no." Said Gloria, frantically, flipping some switches.

"What's wrong, Gloria?" Asked Ben.

"I don't know, the engine temperature is rising drastically, output levels are dropping, this thing's falling apart." Said Gloria.

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Ann.

"I, I don't know, we're going to have to land it, try to figure out the source, see if it can be fixed." Said Gloria, pulling down on a switch. "Dropping altitude, get ready to land." She said, lowering the chopper.

In the middle of the desert, Ben and Ann were standing around, again in normal clothing, while Gloria examined the inside of the chopper. "How is it, Gloria?" Asked Ann.

"Can it be fixed?" Asked Ben.

Gloria closed the front engine compartment. "Hu, no, the engine's shot, torn apart from rust, there's no way it's getting back in the sky." She sighed, frustrated.

"Then, what do we do?" Asked Ben.

"We're stranded out here, it'd take us days even to reach the hangar." Said Ann.

Gloria leaned against the plane, feeling it, thinking. "...There's another bunker, somewhere here in the Mojave, there'll be another chopper there, that's our best bet." Said Gloria.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ann.

"How do you know?" Asked Ben.

"Calum made more than one, Omnitec's main headquarters was located in Nevada, he'd keep both of them within proximity. If we can find the other bunker, we'll find the heliport." Said Gloria.

"How do we find it, do you have any idea where it is?" Asked Ben.

Gloria considered for a second, her hand on the chopper. "We'll find it, should be due East of here, based on the relativity of the other bunker locations." Stated Gloria.

Ann walked up to her. "How far is it?" She asked.

Gloria thought. "...Four days on foot, we'd make it back to the other bunker in a day and half, but we'd still make better time like this." Said Gloria.

"But, we don't have any supplies, we'd be travelling through barren desert, how would we make it?" Asked Ann.

"I prepared for this, I have provisions. Our biggest concern is Relicker intervention, always a possibility, but we'd make it. It'd be strenuous, though, it's your choice." Said Gloria.

They both thought about it. "You really think it's the best we could do, four days?" Asked Ben.

"Unfortunately, it's all we have now, it can't be helped. I should've guessed something like this would happen, resources fade, nothing lasts forever." Said Gloria.

"It's not your fault, but, how do we know the other chopper will work?" Asked Ann.

"Well, we don't, can only hope. What do you say?" Asked Gloria.

They looked at each other for confirmation. "...We've got a long walk, might as well start now." Said Ben.

Gloria gave a small smile. "You're right." She said, picking up her bag. "Come on, this way." She said, leading them on.

As they walked through the desert, they followed Gloria's lead, and Ann began to speak. "Gloria, are you sure about this? Do we have enough provisions to last us?" She asked.

"We should, if we ration, if not, well, we'll make due, don't worry." Said Gloria, assuring.

"Alright, just wanted to be sure." Said Ann.

"I understand. You're logical, considerate, no wonder you've been such a great asset to them." Said Gloria.

Ann thought for a moment. "Not as good as you, I just went where they told me to go, if anything happened to get accomplished, it was just because I had Ben with me." Said Ann.

"That's not true, you're a great field agent. Nonetheless, I could say the same thing, the fact is together we accomplish a lot." Said Ben.

Ann smiled, laughing a little. "Yeah, I guess we do, that's go to be worth something." Said Ann.

"Sure it is, a group's only as good as the members that make it up, the Assembly's a prime example." Said Ben.

"True, like you said, Gloria, before any of us came along, they were just volleying with the Relickers." Said Ann.

"That's right, a system can't outweigh its components, nor its intended function. People make the Assembly just as much as the ideas that forged it. Thanks to soldiers like you and commanders like Haze we've rebuilt to near Omnitec standards, picked up where Calum left off, that's something to be commended. After the organization disbanded back in '72, the odds they'd ever reconfigure and carry out the mission were slim, but, thanks to competent forces, we've been able to do just that, speaking presumptuously." Said Gloria.

"They could really do some good, but then, all they've ever been is a protection force, like you said, once the Keystone falls they lose purpose. I guess you were right, the breadth of any society now, no matter how effective or active, is only the upkeep of our current status. Calum knew that, didn't he?" Asked Ann.

"Yes, he knew it, he accepted it, knew the stability his army could bring was exactly what the world needed, so he placed that ahead of any misgivings or want to deliver more." Stated Gloria.

"You said Omnitec had roots in the other society, centuries ago, they were something more, weren't they? Not just a defense team, they actually made a difference, or sought to, am I right?" Asked Ben.

"You're right, they carried values and ideals, the likes of which we can't even imagine now, pursued to build the world, rather than just restore or protect it. Protection was one of their standards, though, but back then it wasn't as pressing a matter, let alone their key reason for existing." Said Gloria.

"Then what happened, or, will you tell us in time?" Asked Ann.

"In time, sorry, but, all of your questions, everything we've discussed, it's all intertwined, and can only be explained by connecting all the pieces, and, we're just not in the place for that. Later, there'll be time to explain, it's a straining process to put it all together." Said Gloria.

"Okay." Said Ben.

"Sure." Said Ann.

"Alright." Said Gloria, leading them on.

They walked, silently for a time, then Ben and Ann looked at each other, and began to speak. "Gloria, we couldn't help but notice, on and off you get, headaches, to the point where it seems unbearable." Said Ann, concerned.

"Yeah, I mean, are you, alright, is it a serious problem?" Asked Ben.

Gloria thought for a moment. "No, it's not serious, it, it's developed over time." She stated.

"How?" Asked Ann.

"Hu, it's hard to explain. I traveled the country non-stopped, looking for answers, clues to the Keystone's location, and its weakness, that's not it, though. As I went along I found my answers, but it wasn't that easy. History gets hard to trace, the further it spans from year to year, the more disconnected it gets. References and solutions came, but all pointing to something different, all a part of the expansive solution, nothing if they weren't pieced together, which is what I did, found the links between the diverse things I saw, tried to interpret what they meant, how they matched up, and what they had to do with what I was looking for, and I spent twenty-two years doing it. Constant pressure on the mind like that has repercussions, and because of it I periodically suffer from, debilitating migraines, but, they always go away, don't pain me anything outside the moment, they're just, strenuous when they come." Explained Gloria.

"Oh, I see." Said Ann.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Asked Ben.

"I didn't want you to worry, thought it was better if you didn't know." Said Gloria.

"Why?" Asked Ann.

"Because, a squad of three, navigating the country, carrying out the most essential mission in Assembly history, the last thing we needed was troops thinking their commander is handicapped. I know you're strong, done a good amount on your own, but, even the most competent soldiers have foreign territory, and they need someone experienced in the terrain to guide them. I should've known you'd understand, no use assuring things I already know for sure." Said Gloria.

"We understand." Said Ben.

"Uh hu." Said Ann.

"Thanks, all things considered this is the easiest part of my quest so far, after spending years, dwelling in thought process and theory, you realize how simple physical expenditure is." Said Gloria.

"I suppose." Said Ben.

"Hey, you said something about being familiarized with the terrain on our mission, like, the chamber where the Stone is, have you been there?" Asked Ann.

"Well, yes, and no. I haven't been there, personally, but, I've seen it, picture documentation, and of course, stories. I'm as associated with it as any living person, let's just hope that's worth something in the long run." Said Gloria.

"I'm sure it will be, you've gotten us this far, how bad could it be out there?" Asked Ben.

"Mm, I don't know. They'll throw everything they've got against us, but the point is that all they have is men, we have a purpose, a reason to proceed. Something like that will outlive any army." Said Gloria.

"Maybe, but, what if we can't stop them, what is their plan works, then what?" Asked Ann.

"Well, if it does, I doubt any of us will be there to see it, but, either way, they'll still falter. The Assembly has a back-up plan in place, they'll meet up with some mutual friends, and from there the Relickers will either be wiped out, or they'll take out both groups and have nothing left to govern, leaving them to burn in their own ashen kingdom. The Relickers have made a lot of enemies, anyone who would survive their onslaught contrasts their ideals, and they can't survive with only their annihilist nature present, something they never anticipated. Maybe if they'd expanded, diversified their ranks, their plan might've amounted to something, but, after all these years it's become impossible, the more time's gone by, the further people have grown apart, nowadays the only thing that can unite outliers is a common enemy, when every side clashes in their own perpetual war." Stated Gloria.

"So, you're saying the Relickers never had a chance to succeed, that their plan was forfeit from the start?" Asked Ben.

"Exactly, a plan, goals with no end mean, even the simplest person could see it leads nowhere. I don't know what they're thinking, dispelling humanity, leaving enemy remnants as the only other survivors, no ability or motivation to build, only destroy, it's like they had no purpose at all but blind destruction of diverse men, which is probably the case." Stated Gloria.

"With no consideration of the outcome, you really think so?" Asked Ann.

"Yes, leaders have often said the greatest mistake it underestimating the enemy. Well, in terms of number and strength, I'd say that fits, but when it comes to rationality, we've severely overestimated them, all this time, one of the notable flaws of rationalists." Stated Gloria.

"You're right, but, even so, we're left with the task of cleaning up their mess, purpose or not, all in order to keep the balance of things alive." Said Ben.

"Uh hu, that's the civilized man's burden. We're bogged down by the mistakes of our inferiors, constantly preoccupied with managing their mistakes and reshaping what they broke, all in order to stabilize the humans race, all its vying components, lest it falls apart. That's why we stand at this stalemate, why we can't make progress, because of what people have become, because so many don't see eye to eye, refuse to look beyond the shallow exterior they've dwelled in for years. That's the cause of our state, the reason for the roles imposed upon us, as we speak, as we live it, as everyone always will, whether they realize it or not." Said Gloria.

"I get it, strange how everything starts to make sense as we go further into this. Is it all a coincidence?" Asked Ann.

"No, not a coincidence, more so a living example, just one of the many, just happens to be the one we got tangled up in. We learn from experience, from our history, and history never fails to follow suit with the lessons we perceive from it. That's the cycle of it, and it's only a coincidence if you don't take anything from it." Stated Gloria.

"Oh, okay." Said Ann, confused. "How do you know all this, Gloria, where did you learn it?" She asked.

"It's not hard, in fact, if I hadn't been here to explain it, you would have eventually figured it out, seen the patterns, watched them repeat, all the most important things in life can be seen and learned, right from what's in front of us the whole time. All you need to do is open your eyes to see it, and know that everything we see has worth, just takes a little thought to figure out what they mean." Said Gloria.

"Wow, that's how you found it, isn't it, what you used to get you all this way?" Asked Ann.

"Yes, but, in a more demanding way, forced to implement it into my findings, same principle, different circumstances. Tracking lessons, learning things about life from history, comes more seamlessly, rarely taxing to the mind, but taxing enough that most can't be bothered with it." Said Gloria.

"Then, if you figured all this out, just from prior knowledge, saw the flaws in their plan, then, why can't they?" Asked Ben.

"Different eyes, build different lessons from diverse sights, or maybe not, maybe selective, suppressive seeing, either way, its what makes us different, the things we experience govern what we learn, what we believe, and the ideas we shape and follow." Said Gloria.

"So the Relickers, that's all that sets them apart from the Assembly?" Asked Ben.

"Exactly, different history, different take on the world, how to play it, what to do with it, saw a side of it that Calum didn't, he saw the other side, or who knows, maybe they both saw the same thing, but they diluted it, changes things, too. Too many uncontrollable variables play into it, that's how we can all live in the same world and have so many different ideas and mindsets, for those who see different things, only elect to see portions of what's there, or cast out sight altogether, never willing to learn anything outside their current thought system, all the while open to varying interpretations, there are millions of unlike theologies in this world, all claiming origin in the same source." Said Gloria.

"It's hard to believe, but when you think about it, it's obvious. Why hasn't anyone stated it this obviously before?" Asked Ben.

"Not everybody knows it, takes the same kind of effort to see it as anything else, maybe a little more in-depth, but, again, most can't be bothered. Some might say it's not worth knowing, that it holds no use in our lives, but because of it we understand our enemies, see where they come from, why we war with them, have logical purpose in it, and things aren't so black and white anymore, or vague." Said Gloria.

"I get it, I never thought something like this could be so enlightening." Stated Ann.

"No." Said Ben.

"Just remember, every sight has purpose, it's just our discretion as to whether we seek it our or not." Said Gloria.

"Okay." Said the two.

"I know you will." She looked West at the sunset. "Let's go, night's coming, we'll need to find a place to make camp." She said, proceeding.

"We're coming." Said Ann, playfully slapping Ben on the back. "Move it."

"I'm coming." Replied Ben, jovially.

Later, they were placing their things on the desert ground, making a camp. "Sorry we don't have a tent, but rule one of field missions is travel light, it's a good thing we did." Said Gloria.

"Yeah." Said Ann.

"Why'd you make all these preparations, Gloria? How could you know this would happen?" Asked Ben.

"I didn't, but, when you're out in the field, you have to anticipate and be prepared for anything. We're traversing the country, utilizing fifty year old tech, the possibility was evident. I'll admit, I took a chance, but it was the best one we had, I think it still is." Said Gloria.

"Are you sure we have time to rest, isn't is happening now?" Asked Ann.

Gloria leaned back, looking out East. "Maybe, it's hard to tell, if my estimates were right they are, but, a few hours won't make a difference. Besides, if we don't make it, get caught up in something during the night, it won't even matter. It's for our own good, one way or another." Stated Gloria.

"I suppose." Said Ann.

"Should one of us stay up to guard, just in case?" Asked Ben.

"Uh, I guess. We'll each take three hour shifts, then at the end we'll get moving again. I'll go first, you two rest." Said Gloria.

"Okay, thanks." Said the two, laying the two makeshift beds on the ground.

Gloria sat up, watching, then she looked back, made sure neither of them was looking. Then she took out her wand, and began weaving a sort of shield around their perimeter, seamlessly, silently, balancing it out with her other hand, crafting the invisible wall.

Ben, barely awake, noticed Gloria out of the corner of his eye. He watched her, for a moment, emulate light from the wand, move it slowly up and down. He observed for a second, then dismissed it and fell back into sleep.

The next day the three were walking through the desert in the late morning, speaking to one another. "We've got no way to contact anyone at the battle sight, not sure if it would do any good if we did, we'll just have to make the best of it." Stated Gloria.

"I guess. How far do you think it's gotten?" Asked Ann.

"Not sure, there's no way to track its rate or progress. The sky will turn red a day before they reach us, since it hasn't that's all we can tell." Stated Gloria.

"Suppose there's no reason to concern ourselves with it, we're making all the progress we can, there's nothing else for it." Said Ben.

"Right, just, keep to our course and try to be prompt. The quicker we get there, the fewer lives lost in this, the better." Stated Gloria, some concern in his face.

"I wonder how the forces are doing, you said Haze had fifteen different squads signed on, right?" Asked Ann.

"That's right, we estimated six or seven hundred troops, with their experience they should be a competent squad." Stated Gloria.

"Hope so, we'll see when we get there, I guess." Stated Ben.

"Yeah, we will." Said Gloria, trying to remain calm. "Ann, how're we doing with our rations?" She asked.

"Still some left, but they're dwindling, don't know if it'll hold." Stated Ann, concerned.

"Oh, hu, well, we'll just, ration them further, if not, we have to press on. We're closer to the ulterior bunker than we are from Calum's. We can do it, don't worry." Said Gloria.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ben.

"What if we run out, how can we survive out here, our only waypoint is the bunker, and that's two and a half days from here." Said Ann, worried.

"We'll make it, I promise. I'll do everything I can to assure we get there. Don't worry about it, it'll be alright." Said Gloria, somewhat desperate, but assuring.

"Okay." Said Ann.

"We won't." Said Ben.

"Good, I promise." Repeated Gloria, looking off, thinking. "Hu, come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover." She stated.

"Coming." Said the two, moving forward.

That night, the three were making camp somewhere further along in the desert. "We're getting close, come nightfall in two days we should be there, then we'll board the chopper and head to D.C for the offensive." Stated Gloria.

"What if it doesn't work?" Asked Ann.

Gloria didn't even look back. "Then we'll get there another way. No matter what, we reach the battlefield by the 24th, no exceptions." Stated Gloria.

"Okay." Said Ben, somewhat confused.

"Alright." Said Gloria, laying the last of the supplies. "We should stand guard again, I'll take first shift and then..." She started.

"No, Gloria, we know you stood watch all of last night." Said Ann.

"We'll watch tonight, don't worry." Said Ben.

"Well, I, I can't have you..." She started.

"We'll take turns, it'll be okay, it's the least we can do." Said Ann.

Gloria thought for a moment. "...Okay, but if anything goes wrong wake me. We don't know if they're tracking us or not." Said Gloria.

"We will." Said Ben.

"Yeah, hey, I'll go first." Said Ann.

"You don't have to, I..." Started Ben.

"It's fine, don't worry." Said Ann, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Ben gave her a small smile. "Okay, but be sure to wake me up, you need to sleep too." He said.

"I will, promise." Said Ann, assuring.

"Okay, good luck." Said Ben, heading over to Gloria.

"Thanks." Said Ann, facing away.

"Hey Ben, help me unpack the bed rolls." Said Gloria.

"Sure." Said Ben, helping her with the bag.

"Thanks." Said Gloria.

"No problem. So, are you sure we'll make it there in time?" Asked Ben.

Gloria stopped, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, the process isn't as fast as you'd think. By the time we get there it won't have reached anywhere near California." Stated Gloria.

"That's good, but, how far do you think it will?" Asked Ben.

Gloria considered for a moment. "...At the rate I considered it should be short of the Mississippi by one or two state's lengths." Said Gloria.

"It'll go that far?" Asked Ben, concerned.

"I'm afraid so." Said Gloria, guiltily. "But, we can't help it, reserves will evacuate as many as they can, and hopefully word will catch of it and people will make their own efforts, but, the death toll will be far beyond what we anticipated." Said Gloria.

Ben worked for a second, thinking. "How many?" He asked.

Gloria considered. "...Millions, three or four." She said. They both continued to work, thinking over her words. "Should get some rest, there's still a long path ahead of us." She said, lowly.

"Okay, good night Gloria." Said Ben, laying on his cot.

"Good night Ben." Said Gloria, laying down, staring at the sky.

Thin red sky loomed over Detroit, even in the preliminary hours of the Lights. Sargent Connors was escorting citizens into choppers, and Lucas was assisting him further down the line. "Come on, get in, listen to the pilot." Said Lucas, helping some children into the plane.

From off in the distance Gwen saw him, ran up, and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Luke, I'm glad I found you." She said, emotionally.

"Gwen, what're you doing here, why aren't you back home?" He asked.

"I, I didn't know where you were, you said you'd be back three days ago, I got worried and, I had to look for you." She said.

"Well, I appreciate it, but, you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." He said.

"Exactly, why're you still here?" She asked.

He thought for a moment. "...I have to help my dad with the evacuation effort. They need my help, especially now, and I can't just leave." Said Lucas.

"Okay, I understand." Said Gwen.

"Good, look, I can put you on the next chopper, just, stay with me..." He started.

"I'm not going without you, I'll stay here, and leave when you leave." Said Gwen.

"Gwen, no, why, why're you doing this?" He asked.

"Because I love you, you owe a service to these people, and I owe everything to you, so you owe it to me to let me stay." Said Gwen.

"I guess, but, if we don't make it out in time, I want you to be okay, and the baby." Said Lucas.

"We will make it out in time, I promise." Said Gwen, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"...Okay. If you want to help I'll show you the procedure." Said Lucas.

"Okay, let's go." Said Gwen, walking with him over to a line of people.

Late that night, Ann was sitting on the perimeter of the camp, forcing herself to stay awake, her eyes barely able to stay open. "Uh, uh." She yawned, trying to remain silent. After a time she allowed herself to drift off, closing her eyes. Then a bright flash awakened her. "Hu, wha?" She said, confused, her eyes shooting open. She saw the glow fade in the distance. "Hu, uh." She sighed, confused. She looked back at Ben and Gloria, then turned back to the remnants of the shine. "Uh, hu." She sighed, rising, readying her watch, heading towards the source.

After she left, a sleek shadow wandered near the camp's perimeter.

The next morning, Ben had just woken up, and walked over to the camp perimeter. Ann turned around, drowsily, to face him. "Oh, morning Ben." She said, yawning.

"Morning. Ann, what happened, you were supposed to wake me up." Said Ben.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I figured one of us should get a good rest, rather than each of us losing half the night." Said Ann.

"I guess, thanks for that. I'll take all of tonight for you." Said Ben.

"Whatever you want." Said Ann, yawning. "Can't say I wouldn't appreciate it."

"No problem." Said Ben.

Ann managed to lift herself up. "Uh, Gloria awake yet?" She asked.

"I don't know." Said Ben.

"You do now." Said Gloria, patting him on the back. "How was the night?" She asked.

"Dark, uneventful, didn't miss much." Said Ann.

"That's good, if we keep pace we'll only have to weather one more, by the next we'll reach the Eastern bunker." Said Gloria.

"Good." Said Ann.

"About time." Said Ben. "Should we head off?"

"Yeah, let's gather the things." Said Gloria.

"Sure." Said Ann, helping them collect the bags.

As they picked up the bags, Ben began to examine the duffel bag. "Hey, what happened to the water?" He asked.

Ann and Gloria walked over. "What do you mean?" Asked Gloria.

"The bag's empty, all the bottles are gone." Said Ben, concerned.

"They were there last night, I checked, how can this be?" Asked Ann, nervously.

"I don't know, the case was opened." Said Ben.

"Ann, did anything happen last night to bring you out of the camp?" Asked Gloria.

Ann thought for a moment, nervous. "...Well, there was a flash, off in the distance, and I left the camp for a minute to see what if was, but I couldn't find anything." She said, timidly, guilty.

Gloria looked off, thinking. "They're tracking us, must've watched our every move." She said, seriously.

"So what do we do now? We don't have any water, we're still two days from the bunker." Stated Ben.

"We're almost four from the Western Base, we don't have a choice, but, how can we make it that far?" Asked Ann.

Gloria thought for a moment. "...We'll just have to look for some, a pond or something." She said, bluntly.

"In the middle of the desert?" Asked Ann.

"We'd just be wasting our time." Said Ben, reluctantly.

"You don't know that. We'll split up, meet back here in half an hour, we don't find anything we can keep moving, alright?" She asked.

"Okay." Said the two.

"Good." Said Gloria, starting to head off. "Oh, also..." She started, reaching into one of the bags, pulling out the suits. "I want you to wear the suits full time now, they're following us, no reason to take risks." She said, handing them the suits.

"Alright." Said the two, taking them.

Gloria typed something into her Omnitrix. "I'll head south, Ann, you take the north, Ben, the west. Put this coordinate into your watches, meet back here." Said Gloria.

"Got it." Said the two, typing it in.

"Okay, head out." Said Gloria, walking off.

The two started off in their opposite directions. "I hate these things." Muttered Ben.

"I know, they're hot as hell." Grumbled Ann, heading off.

Gloria continued South a little further until she was well out of their sight. She looked around, then she took out a spade and dug a small hole in the ground. "Okay, hu." She sighed, checking again. Then she pulled out her wand, twisted it, and the hole deepened. She stopped spinning the wand, then simply pointed it at the hole, and water began to spring up. She raised her wand slightly and the water raised, until it reached the surface. "Alright." She said, smiling. Then she took her bag and headed back to the meeting spot.

Ben and Ann had just arrived at the spot when Gloria returned, both of them disheartened. "No good." Said Ann.

"Nothing out there for miles." Said Ben.

Gloria then walked up to them. "No luck?" She asked.

"No." They both said, lowly.

"Guess we'll just have to head out." Said Ann.

"Not yet, come with me." Said Gloria.

"What?" Said Ann.

"Did you find something?" Asked Ben.

"Just come on." Said Gloria, leading them. They both followed her, confused.

After a short time they arrived at the pond. "Here it is." Said Gloria.

They both looked at it, shocked. "Wow." Said Ann, astonished.

"Gloria, how did you find this?" Asked Ben.

"Must be scouter's instinct, one way or another we found it, though." Said Gloria, somewhat evasively. "Ben, did you bring the thermoses?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, they're in the bag." Said Ben, uneasily.

"Kay, let's fill them." Said Ann, going off the collect them. When she left, Ben looked at Gloria, his expression confused, and somewhat suspecting. She caught a quick glance of his staring, then her turned from her. Ann came back. "Hey, here ya go." She said, handing him one of them.

"Thanks." Said Ben, taking it.

"And here's yours, Gloria." Said Ann, handing one of the thermoses to her.

"Thank you." Said Gloria, taking it.

"So, we'll just fill these and move on?" Asked Ben.

"I have a few other empty containers, better fill those, too." Said Gloria.

"Okay." Said Ben, weary.

"Why do you have those, you knew we'd be in the desert." Said Ann.

"Always carry more than you need, never know what might come up." Said Gloria.

"I suppose." Said Ann, filling up the containers with Ben and Gloria.

When they finished, they placed the water back in the duffel bag. "Alright, get back to the camp, grab the bags, and we can be on our way." Said Gloria.

"Okay." Said Ann, heading off.

Gloria started to follow her. "Gloria, is this yours?" Asked Ben, handing her the spade.

"Oh, yeah it is, uh, thanks." Said Gloria, nervously, taking it.

"No problem." Said Ben, giving her a small smile, walking off. After a second, Gloria's tension lessened, and she walked on.

Later that day, the three were walking towards their destination, and they were talking more freely. "Don't mind it too much, take the walk over the dullness of combat sessions." Stated Ann.

"Nothing's worse than Haze's recruit marches. At least this way we don't have to listen to incessant bunker and field protocols." Said Ben.

"I know, but I'd take Haze over Freyr any day, do you remember her?" Asked Ann.

"Yeah, commander from San Diego region at the induction ceremony, I remember." Said Ben, laughing.

"You know when they have a transfer from the Scribe Division, no substance, but they don't shut up long enough for you to realize it." Said Ann, laughing.

"Yeah." Conferred Ben, laughing, then thinking. "...That was the first time I met you, Haze introduced us..." He started.

"Oh yeah, we were so upset about being grouped for cooperatives, you wanted another boy, and I wanted another girl." Said Ann, giggling.

"That's right." Said Ben, laughing. "Hard to believe it was almost eleven years ago, we've done so much since then." Said Ben.

"Yeah, and grown so much, gotten to know each other. We never would have if it weren't for them." Said Ann.

"No, if our time in the Assembly meant nothing else, at least we have that." Said Ben.

"Sure, but who're we kidding, you and me, we gave them a team worth bragging about." Said Ann, proudly.

"We sure did, when we get together, we can do pretty much anything." Said Ben.

"And have." Said Ann, thinking back. "Oh, it's been so nice, we owe them for it." Said Ann.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Said Ben, thinking.

"...The only question is, how much?" Asked Ann, lowering her tone.

Ben considered for a moment. "...I don't know, I guess until their part, and ours, is done." Said Ben.

Ann walked on for a moment. "...That sounds pretty good to me." She stated, giving him a small smile. He returned the gesture. Walking a short distance ahead, Gloria turned her head back slightly, and gave a small grin.

That evening, the three were unpacking their things in another camp. "We should reach the bunker by late afternoon, this'll be out last night in the open, then, it'll be time." She stated.

"Good." Said Ben.

"Do you think any of them will be left?" Asked Ann.

"Depends on the competence of the troops, haven't worked with the east coast in year. They'll either have held their position, or we'll have to take out the remnants alone. Hope for, and believe in the prior, though." She said.

"Hope you're right, guess we'll see either way." Said Ben.

"Right." Said Gloria, her tone serious. "We should get to sleep, want to reach the bunker by nightfall." Said Gloria.

"Okay." Said Ann, walking up to Ben. "Good luck, keep your head up or you'll drift off." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I will." He said.

"Kay, remember to call us if something comes up, and, if you get too tired you can come and wake me." Said Ann.

"I know, but don't worry, you could stay up all night, so can I." Said Ben.

"Just thought I'd offer, you did anyway." Said Ann.

"I knew you'd be too stubborn to take me up." Said Ben.

"Yeah, so do I." Said Ann, wrapping her arms around him. "Good night."

"Night." Said Ben, smiling, looking off as she walked back to the camp.

Ann reached the camp and laid down on her bed roll. "Uh, night Gloria." She said.

"Good night Ann." Said Gloria, laying down. She closed her eyes and laid there, a small smile on her face.

Gwen and Lucas were leading several people into the last of the helicopters. "Okay, right this way, come on, there should be room." Said Gwen, leading three teenagers into a chopper. She helped the oldest girl on first, and she began helping her siblings.

"Okay, come on Brandon, Morgan." She said.

The second oldest girl grabbed her hand, climbed up, and helped her younger brother on to the chopper. "Here, come on Brandon." Said Morgan, helping him up, gently.

"Uh, thanks." Said Brandon, nervously.

Okay, that's the last of the refugees." Said Lucas.

"Good, that's the last of the choppers." Said Gwen.

"My dad went out a few minutes ago, this one can fit us." Said Lucas.

"Okay, I told you we'd make it, see." Said Gwen, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you were right. I'm glad you showed up." He said, both smiling at each other.

"Come on." She said, pulling him on the chopper.

The next day, the group was traveling on, Gloria leading their path. "We're only a few hours West of the bunker, once we get there we'll board the chopper. If everything goes as planned we should reach D.C. before sunrise." Stated Gloria.

"Sounds good." Said Ben.

"Yeah." Said Ann. "So, Gloria, I never thought of it before, what're you going to do after all this is over?" Asked Ann.

Gloria thought for a second, taken off guard. "Well, I've never thought much past stopping the Lights. With all there was to do, it just seemed insignificant. Guess I'll just see when it comes." Said Gloria.

"Um, I guess, but, what're your plans, you've been in the Assembly for most of your life." Said Ann.

"Yeah, and, are you going to stay in California, move on?" Asked Ben.

Gloria considered for a moment, looking somewhat sad and concerned. "Um, listen, there is something, I didn't want to bring it up, but, I respect you two enough to tell you. There might be complications after all this, that could affect you and your families. I know because it's happened before." Said Gloria.

"What kind of complications?" Asked Ben.

"I, I can't tell you exactly. All I can say is it has to do with Omnitec, ties to Calum's death and the Society, the Omnitrixes, mainly." Said Gloria.

"Okay, but, what does that mean?" Asked Ann, concerned.

"Well, I'm not certain it will happen, but, if it does I'll have to go away, for good." Said Gloria.

"But, why?" Asked Ann.

"Um, you know Calum had ties to the Society, just like I do. When he started Omnitec in their image, he did so to their disapproval, and was cited as a political target for it, not because of what he was working towards, solely because of the things he put in the watches. Because of my ties, the people who came after Calum can trace them to me and my dealings with them. They can trace them to you." Said Gloria, worriedly.

"Oh." Said the two, realizing.

"Then, what'll happen?" Asked Ben.

"You don't have to worry about it, I'll do what I can to make sure they don't hurt you or your families, I got you into this after all. Besides, people as good as you deserve better for your work, I, just thought I'd tell you ahead of time." Said Gloria, her tone lower now.

"Okay." Said Ben, quietly.

"We understand." Said Ann, matching.

"Good, and, don't worry, everything is going to be fine, I promise." Said Gloria, assuring.

"Alright." Said Ben.

"Yeah." Said Ann, hanging her head. After a time, she began to speak again. "...Gloria, you've talked about them so much, and, I know there's things you can't tell us, but, so much of it doesn't make sense." Said Ann.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gloria.

"I mean, the, Society, you talked about them, like superiors to Omnitec and the Assembly, building the world instead of restoring or maintaining it, said Calum's vision was in envy of their organization. After a time, you said they divided, and, now they persecute people like him, people like you, all because of misunderstandings, are more an enemy than anything else, but, you're a part of them, it doesn't match up. Gloria, what was the Society, who were they, and, what happened to segregate them? What broke the hope they had, all the things they wanted to bring, what was the cause, and, what are they now?" Asked Ann.

Gloria considered this for a second, the sighed. "Um, I, look, I know I've put it off so long already, but, there's so much behind it, so many things to explain, so many things I can't explain. Now isn't the time, it's too much, but, when I do it should all make sense. When this is over, I promise, I'll tell you everything, all the history behind it, the Society, the Lights, Omnitec, every piece of it, then you'll understand it all. I swear to it, one way or another, you'll know it." Said Gloria.

"Okay, sounds good." Said Ann, somewhat disappointed.

"Gloria, this, these things, the stores you're talking about, they're the ones from your ancestor, aren't they?" Asked Ben.

"That's right Ben." Said Gloria, proud.

"I thought so, and, I mean, well, you're the only one who knows them, right?" Asked Ben.

"One of the very few, they've faded so much over the years, almost died out to the human mind. There might be others, I know there are, know the basis of it, but, not all of it, not the important parts." Said Gloria, sadly.

Ann thought for a second. "...It is important isn't it, the story?" She asked.

"It's the most important thing I've come to know. It defines our place, explains it, how it came to be, and therefore defines us, in every aspect that counts. No one deserves to hear it more than you, but, concentration is needed. In due time, I promise." She stated.

"Okay." Said the two.

"I mean it, I really do." Said Gloria.

"We believe you Gloria." Said Ann.

"Yeah, you haven't lied to us yet." Said Ben.

Gloria gave a small smirk, laughing slightly. "No, that's true, and I've still yet to. Come on, let's keep going." She said, leading them on.

"Kay." Said the two, trailing her.

Around midday, the three were still making ground through the desert, keeping strong to their path. Ann was walking, then she turned her back, swiftly. "Hey, did you hear that?" She asked.

Ben and Gloria stopped, turning towards her. "No." Said Ben.

"What?" Asked Gloria.

"Um, I'm not sure, sounded like footsteps, only quieter." She said, looking back at the terrain. "I don't know, must've been nothing." She said, unsure.

"Well, keep our heads up, they're stealthy, but we'll see them first." Stated Gloria.

"Alright, I'll watch out." Said Ann.

Ben turned towards her. "Ann, I could take the back, it's no problem." He said.

"No, you kept watch all last night, need someone more wary to keep watch." Said Ann, confidently.

"Okay, if you want just let me know." Said Ben.

"Sure." Said Ann, looking behind her, trying to hide her worry.

"So Gloria, what's our role when we reach the battlefield?" Asked Ben.

"Both of you are proficient with range, you'll offer fire support on our way in, and in the halls." Said Gloria.

"Sounds good, what about you?" Asked Ben.

"I'll clear us as much of a path as I can. If our transport works out, we'll be offering a great deal of resistance to the forces, provided they've held the place." Said Gloria.

"What about combat, we've worked together all this time and we don't even know your specialty." Said Ben.

"My firing is pretty good, but my best offensive is swordsmanship, I've been training since I was sixteen." Stated Gloria.

"That's impressive." Said Ben. Then he noticed the sword in her holster. "How long have you been using it?" He asked.

"Oh, I picked this up around, sixteen years ago, before I just practiced with the Nano's knife attachment, but there's no replacement for the real thing." Said Gloria.

"You've taken down firing squads with it?" Asked Ben.

"Oh sure, with decent armor and the right weapon, melee is more than a match for armed troops." Stated Gloria.

"That's your plan, you're going to face their army with a sword?" Asked Ben.

"It's quicker, more accurate, of course it won't compensate for everything in our way, that's what you two are responsible for." Said Gloria.

"I guess." Said Ben. Ann turned back again, seeing nothing, looking more concerned, then went back to the front. "How long have you had this all thought out?" He asked.

"Oh, quite a while now, I mean, the details came with the availability of of resources, like the chopper and such, but, it was something I knew couldn't just be thrown together in a night." Said Gloria.

"So how's it gone so far, I mean, from what you've seen?" Asked Ben.

"I thought we'd have more trouble procuring troopers for the front lines, but we made out just fine with that, and I never expected to get evacuation support. The only problem is, well, the extraction, these inconveniences held us back and let it go on much longer than I anticipated." Said Gloria.

"That's true, but it's not your fault." Said Ben.

"Not anybody's fault, just goes to show the way things are. We expend a thousands times more effort, face a thousand times as many obstacles to keep things in order than they do to ruin it. Been like that for a while now, but now I feel like it's getting worse." Said Gloria.

"I wouldn't know, but no matter what, at least they're not holding the cards." Said Ben.

"They never have, never will, not even if the Lights clear all of us from the earth. Their success is impossible, where ours is potential, that's our one advantage." Said Gloria.

"I never thought of that." Said Ben. Ann looked back, slightly, then turned forward, her expression scared.

"Odds are always better for the side that has something worth fighting for." Stated Gloria.

"Ah!" Screamed Ann from behind them.

"Ann." Said Ben, frantically, turning around to see her.

"Uh, uh." She sobbed, bent over on the ground, clutching her sides with both hands.

"Ann?" Said Gloria, walking up to her.

"Uh, hu, oh." She moaned. Gloria walked towards her, and bent down enough to see the spear through the right of her chest.

"Oh god." Said Gloria, looking at her.

"What happened...?" Started Ben.

"Get down!" Yelled Gloria, pulling him on the ground.

He fell, and looked up to see a man in red robes, holding a spear and brandishing a wand. "Deploy shields." Said Gloria, initiating the shield on her watch. Ben followed her lead.

"Ha!" Yelled the man, throwing another spear.

"Ra!" Yelled Ben, hitting it aside with his shield, blocking Ann.

"Uh!" Yelled the man, casting magic at Gloria.

"Hu, ah!" She yelled, hitting away each of his blasts. Ben aimed around Gloria and shot the wand from his hand. "Ra!" Yelled Gloria, stabbing through his chest with the sword. "Hu, thanks Ben." Said Gloria, returning to them.

"No problem." Said Ben, turning to Ann. "Ann, are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh, hu, no, I, I can't breathe, uh!" She gasped, tears running from her eyes.

"Okay." Said Gloria, kneeling down beside her. "Ann, I'm going to have to pull it out." She said, softly.

"Uh, no, uh." Sobbed Ann, shaking.

"Ann, I need you to stay still, the less you move the easier it'll be, the less it'll hurt, okay?" She asked, consolingly.

"Okay, hu, hu." Gasped Ann, trying to calm herself.

"Okay, on three, one, two, three." Said Gloria, pulling the spear from her chest, quickly and forcibly.

"Ah, uh, uh, ah, oh!" She screamed, gasping uncontrollably.

"Okay, it's fine, it's okay, you're gonna be fine." Said Gloria, consoling her.

"She's bleeding, do we have anything to stop it?" Asked Ben.

Ann calmed herself and spoke. "Hu, I have bandages in my bag, right in front." She said, lowering her sobs.

"Okay." Said Gloria, taking it out of her bag.

"Hu, I can't do it myself, hu, could, uh, one of you..." She started.

"We will, don't worry." Said Gloria. She thought for a moment, considering Ann's comfort.

"I'll do it." Said Ben, bluntly.

Gloria looked at Ann, nervously. "Um, I'm not sure..." She started.

"I don't mind, it's okay." Said Ann, assuring.

"Okay." Said Gloria, handing Ben the roll of bandages. "I'll go over here, come get me when you're done." She said, walking off.

"Alright." Said Ben, turning to Ann.

"Hu, can you get my zipper?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

"Sure." Said Ben, taking the zipper of the suit and pulling it down to the middle of her stomach, slowly.

"Hu, come on, it's okay." Said Ann.

"Alright." Said Ben, pulling her suit down at the sleeves, revealing her wound.

Ann looked down, somewhat uneasy, but still calm. "Okay, just, wrap it around, don't be shy." She said.

"Okay, hu." Sighed Ben, wrapping the bandage around her chest and the wound. She kept her eyes on him the whole time, breathing heavily. When he finished he pulled her suit back up and zipped it up to her neck. "Alright, there you go." Said Ben.

"Uh, thanks." Said Ann, leaning back.

"Gloria, we're done." Said Ben.

Gloria walked back to them. "Good." She said, leaning down. "How do you feel Ann?" She asked.

"Uh, it, it still hurts, uh, I'm fine though, uh, I'll be fine." She said, gasping through the pain.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ben.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Ann, trying to lift herself up.

"No, you need to rest." Said Gloria.

"Uh, no, we, we need to go, I'm fine, I promise." She gasped.

"No, it's okay, we can wait, you need to rest." Said Gloria, easing her down.

"Hu, but, uh, we, i, it's been so long..." She started.

"We can wait a little longer." Said Gloria, comforting her.

"You need to rest if you want to get better, can't do much without you." Said Ben, assuring.

"Hu, okay, I'll, just for a little while." Said Ann, laying back.

"Take all the time you need, we'll be right here." Said Gloria, sitting down next to her, Ben sitting on her other side. Ben placed one of the bags under her head.

"Hu, thanks, hu, uh." She sighed, closing her eyes, trying to calm down. Ben and Gloria remained at her side, watching her.

A while later, Ann was sitting up, and Gloria was helping her up. "Are you sure you're ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm okay." She said, getting up.

"It's still a far walk, do you think you can handle it?" Asked Ben.

"Um, yeah, I, should be able to." Said Ann, getting on her feet. "Just, stay by my side, okay?" She asked.

"Sure, I will." Said Ben, taking to her side.

"Okay, let's head off. Should only take a few hours, if you need to rest, just tell us Ann." Said Gloria.

"I will, promise." Said Ann, standing stable.

"Okay, let's go." Said Ben, getting the last of the bags.

"Alright." Said Ann, walking by Ben, following Gloria's lead.

They traveled on for a while longer, and Ann began breathing heavily, clutching her wound. "Uh, hu, hu." She sighed, softly.

"Here." Said Ben, taking her right arm and putting it on his shoulder.

"Uh, thanks." She said, gratefully.

"No problem." Said Ben, walking on with her.

"Hu, I feel bad about slowing you guys down, uh, if it weren't for me..." She started.

"Don't talk like that, we couldn't do this without you." Said Gloria.

"Yeah, out there we'll need all the support we can get." Said Ben.

"Well, a lot of good I'll be out on the battlefield." Said Ann, admitting, lowly.

Gloria looked back at her, saw the sweat covering her hair and face, her gasping, and tried to hide the look of desperation on her face. "You'll be fine, don't worry." Said Gloria, trying to sound assuring.

"Yeah, hu, I, I don't know, hu." Gasped Ann, breathing more heavily.

Ben walked on, continuing to carry her. "You will, we promise." Said Ben, confidently, softly.

"Hu, thanks, hu, hu." She sighed, trying to keep up her pace.

Later on, the three were still walking. Ann was walking on her one, trying to gain back her strength, barely keeping pace with them. Her face was dripping with sweat and was hanging her head from exhaustion. "Hu, Gloria, how much farther?" She asked, desperately.

"We're almost there, only about an hour off." Said Gloria, trying to ease her.

"Hu, good." Said Ann.

Ben walked back to her. "You doing alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Said Ann. "If I need your help I'll let you know, hu, probably will." She sighed.

"Okay, just call me." Said Ben.

"I will, hu, thanks." Said Ann.

"No problem." Said Ben, walking slightly ahead of her.

About a half hour later, they were still going, and Ann was barely keeping a pace, gasping for breath, sweating constantly. "Uh, hu, uh, hu, hu." She gasped, trying to keep quiet. Ben looked back at her, noticing her strain. "Hu, uh, hu." She gasped. Ben walked beside her and put her arm back around his shoulder. "Hu, hu, thanks." She gasped.

"You're welcome." Said Ben.

"Hu, we've wasted so much time, hu, it's almost night." She said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we all make it there alive." Said Gloria.

"Hu, we would have hours ago, if it weren't for me. I should have been more aware, I should have seen it, I'm sorry." She said, sadly.

"It wasn't your fault, none of us saw it coming." Said Ben.

"They're elusive, you couldn't have had your eyes everywhere at once." Said Gloria.

"I know, hu, guess it's just our luck, hu?" She said, lowly, lowering her head.

"Come on, we're almost there." Said Ben, walking her on.

At sunset, the group had come up to a small hill in the ground. "Here it is, we made it." Said Gloria, walking to the door.

"You don't have the chip, how do we get in?" Asked Ben, carrying Ann on his shoulder.

Gloria held out her wrist to a scanner. "Just a holdout bunker, registered to admit any personnel with the watch." Said Gloria, her arm scanned, opening the door.

"Good, come on Ann." Said Ben, helping her inside.

"Hu, I'm coming, hu." She sighed, barely able to stand.

Gloria turned on the lights in a small, metal room with six beds on the walls. "This is it." She said.

"Is there a hangar?" Asked Ben.

Gloria went in the back, opening a door, and the lights turned on, revealing the chopper. "Yeah, it's here, this is our ticket there." She said.

"Hu, finally, uh, hu." Sighed Ann.

"We'll head off first thing tomorrow, get some rest." Said Gloria, shutting the door.

"What, hu, no, we, we shouldn't, wait..." Started Ann.

"You need to rest, we all do, it can wait a few more hours if we're all ready." Said Gloria.

"Hu, are you sure, hu, it's been, so long." Said Ann.

"I'm sure, just lie down, it's fine." Said Gloria.

"Uh, here." Said Ben, helping her lower on to one of the cots.

"Hu, thanks Ben." She said, sitting down.

"Don't mention it." He said, heading towards another cot.

Ann stopped him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hu, you're the best, you know that." She said.

"Well, you'd do the same for me." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, giving a small smile.

"We should get to sleep, big day tomorrow." Said Ben.

"Okay, good night Ben." Said Ann.

"Good night Ann." Said Ann, smiling and heading to the other side of the room.

"Good night Gloria." Said the two.

"Night Ben, Ann." Said Gloria, setting down the bags, laying on one of the cots.

About and hour later, Gloria laid awake, looking to see that they were both asleep. Then she got up and walked over, in front of Ann. She watched her, breathing uneasily, holding her side in her sleep. She looked at her concerned, then she looked one more time, made sure they were both out, and pulled out her wand. She bent down and held the wand near her wound. It lit up, and she began waving it, making no noise but soft breaths. She continued until she sensed the mending was done, then she got up and walked off, Ann's breathing more steady now.

Gloria silently went into the hangar, sitting against the wall. "Hu, hu." She gasped, nervously, thinking. She reached into the pocket of her duster and pulled out a small metal cylinder. She held it close to her and opened it, and it began to emit a soft chant, soothing, seamless, perfect tune. "Hu, oh." Sighed Gloria, her eyes closed, calming herself. "Hu, hu." She sighed, closing the tube, and heading back towards the door. She looked in at both of them, then she looked at the chopper. She stood in this position for a second, then went back to the hangar. She pulled out a piece of paper, and began writing on it with a pen, thinking hard.

The next morning, Gloria woke up, looked around for a moment, and got up from her cot. Ben then opened his eyes and saw her. "Uh, morning Gloria." He said, quietly.

"Morning Ben, sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?" He asked.

Gloria turned the dial on her watch. "A little after eight, we should get going soon if we want to reach the sight by nightfall." Said Gloria.

"Okay, should we wake Ann, you think she's okay?" Asked Ben.

"Yeah, she should be fine." Said Gloria.

"I hope." Said Ben, walking over to her. "Hey Ann, wake up, we have to go." Said Ben, lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Uh, wha, oh, okay." She said, opening her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Asked Gloria.

"Um, hu, I, feel fine." Said Ann, confused. She sat up and felt the spot of her wound. "I can't feel anything, almost like it's healed." Said Ann, perplexed.

"That's good, but, how?" Asked Ben.

"You bandaged it, maybe that and time caused it to go numb." Said Gloria.

"Well, maybe, but it hurt so much, I could still feel it late last night." Said Ann.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're okay." Said Ben.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Said Ann.

"Yes, but we should get going. Come on, I'll start up the chopper." Said Gloria, heading to the hangar.

"Kay, come on Ann." Said Ben, leading her on.

"Yeah, okay." Said Ann, looking at Gloria, confused, wondering.

The three sat in the chopper, waiting as Gloria worked to start it. "Alright, engine, hydraulics." Said Gloria, flipping the switches.

"Is it working?" Asked Ben.

"We'll know in a minute, hold on." Said Gloria, pulling back on a lever. The engine started up and the propellers followed. "Yes, it works!" Declared Gloria, gratified, excited.

"Good." Said Ben.

"Finally something works in our favor." Said Ann.

"Bound to come sooner or later." Said Gloria, flipping more switches. "We're nine hours from the capital, remember to keep your watches secured." Said Gloria.

"We will." Said the two.

"Good, don't know the condition out there, no matter we'll have a fight, so be ready." Said Gloria, preparing for lift off.

"Okay." Said Ben.

"You mentioned a distraction before, is it still plausible?" Asked Ann.

"It should be, same make as the last one, chances are good." Said Gloria, confidently.

"So, what exactly is it?" Asked Ben.

"It's a surprise, just have to wait and see." Said Gloria, smirking, initiating the launch.

"...Okay." Said Ben, sitting back in his seat.

Hours later, the chopper was flying through a red sky, nearing D.C. Gloria was flying and watching the radar. "We're getting close to the war zone, we'll be over it in a few minutes, be ready." She said.

"Okay." Said Ben.

Ann was looking out through the window. "We've been in the Lights for hours, how much damage do you think has been done?" She asked.

"Hard to tell, have them tracked around the Indiana state line, everyone still in the East will be dead, and D.C's direct West has been turned to ash for around three hundred miles, most of West Virginia." Said Gloria.

"How?" Asked Ben.

"The initial flow is moderate, but the influx point must've amplified its magnitude beyond the normal range, taking on fire-like form." Said Gloria.

"But the rest of the land should be intact, right?" Asked Ben.

"Likely, only slight damage should be done, but again, it's unclear." Said Gloria.

"That's good, hopefully we can stop it where it is." Said Ann.

"We'll do our best. Remember, when we get there you're on firing cover, I'll guide our path to the Capital Building and your job is to keep it as clear as possible." Said Gloria.

"Got it." Said Ben.

Ann looked out the window, viewing the camps surrounding the monument. "They've cornered off the entire Mall. Looks like there's still a fight going, at least." Said Ann.

"I knew they could keep it for us, even after all these years Calum's prodigies still have the competence to hold their own." Said Gloria, assured.

"That's good. Should we ready for landing?" Asked Ben.

"Not yet, stay in your seats." Said Gloria, pulling down on a lever. "Promised to deliver them some support and I intend to. Time to make our entrance." Said Gloria, giving a small smile, turning a switch overhead. The field below was illuminated with a massive spotlight, consisting of a curved, black rectangle in the middle and two green circles on the outside.

"What..." Started Ann, astonished, watching.

"Little sign of Calum's, thought we'd leave his mark on them." Said Gloria, pulling down a lever. The light grew brighter, then went to a radiant flash, disintegrating all Relickers in the vicinity, leaving the Omnitec seal on the ground.

"Wow." Said Ben, gazing downward.

"I knew you'd like it. Get ready, we're setting it down." Said Gloria, lowering the chopper. Relickers converged on the landing spot, but the automatic exterior guns shot all of them down. "Move out!" Yelled Gloria, powering down the chopper, leading them. She ran out, immediately slashing down two Relickers, then planting a flagpole with the Omnitec flag on it. "Come on, on me." Said Gloria, leading them on. Ben and Ann followed her from a short distance.

Troops were scattered all around the building's exterior, fighting with magic, knives, swords, guns, energy beams, constant war going on, the Relicker's numbers now diminished. "Uh, uh, move up!" Yelled Gloria, slashing through crowds of troops in her way.

"Right behind you!" Yelled Ben, standing back to back with Ann, shooting out Relickers to the side, keeping pace with her.

A commander stoop near the entrance, shooting down troops nearing him when Gloria approached. "Savior Reiter, what's your report?" He asked.

"Got delayed at the Nevada bunker, sorry about the delay." Said Gloria.

"Not a problem, we've held up well until now." He said, looking towards Ben and Ann. "Savior Barlow, Tennyson." He greeted.

"Sir." Said the two.

"They're with me, we'll be carrying out the extraction of the catalyst." She said.

"Affirmative, any orders?" He asked.

"Keep the troops in the volley, if the operation goes as planned the opposition will be neutralized upon completion. If you can, cut the flow of Relickers from the building's entrance." Said Gloria.

"I'll see to it. Ma'am." He said.

"Colonel." Said Gloria, saluting him, heading off.

"Colonel." Said Ben and Ann, matching the salute, following her in the Capital Building.

Gloria lead them in and began making fast ground through the building. She turned a corner and slashed down two troops before they knew she was there. "This way guys." She said, waving them on.

"Coming." Said Ann. They followed Gloria, shooting down several Relickers who came out from hiding.

Gloria lead them down the halls, taking out small groups of Relickers along the way, Ben and Ann keeping the back clear. "So where is it Gloria?" Asked Ben.

"It's stored in a chamber in the deepest sub-level. They'll have it heavily guarded in the Hall of Columns, that's our route." Said Gloria.

"Do you think we can handle it?" Asked Ann.

"Sure we can, their entire population couldn't down seven hundred soldiers. Between the three of us, I'd say our chances are good." Said Gloria.

"I hope so." Said Ann.

"You mentioned their commander before, will he be here?" Asked Ben.

Gloria thought, then spoke, assuredly. "I have no doubt he will, worked too long for this to miss it." Said Gloria.

"How do you know?" Asked Ann.

"I've heard stories, past alliances, we have connections, let's say." Said Gloria.

"I see." Said Ann, thinking of the Society.

"Come on, the hall's right through these doors." Said Gloria, opening the door, leading them in.

They walked in through the hall. Immediately three Relickers ran towards them, and Gloria cut down each one separately before they could advance or make a move. Ben and Ann shot down six men positioned right beside the doorway. "Here, this way, watch your backs." Said Gloria, heading down the halls.

"Alright." Said the two, following.

Around the corner they came across four more men. Ben and Ann shot two of them and Gloria made quick work of the other two. She lead them further down. From their left three more men ran out, only a few feet before Ben and Ann shot them down. A single guard blocked them next curve, fired and missed several shots towards them, and died quickly when Gloria slashed him across the chest. "Come on, follow close." Said Gloria, signaling for them. The two walked up closer to her and followed.

They traveled down a long, desolate hall, no one in sight. Gloria holstered her sword, walked on calm, determinedly, while Ben and Ann continued on, watching the back at all times. As they traveled further, a figure approached them, just as casually and slowly as them. Ben and Ann readied to fire, but Gloria held out her hand to stop them. The two approached each other until at speaking distance. The man, elderly, bald, wearing black robes spoke first. "Gloria." He greeted.

"Hello, Talnais, thought I might see you here." She said, her tone as if to a familiar friend.

"It was inevitable, the two of us following their acts, returning here where they came. History repeats itself time after time, you know that well." Said Talnais, incitefully.

"This meeting's been a long time coming, hasn't it?" She asked.

"Four hundred and three years, two months and nine days, hardly anything left to recognize now." Said Talnais, almost jovially.

"You're descendant of Prine, aren't you?" She asked.

"You know him?" Asked Talnais.

"Yes, I've seen him in the antechamber, you carry his visage." Said Gloria.

"I suppose so." Said Talnais, casually. "And you have his eyes."

Gloria thought for a moment, looking at him, eyes dark blue, deep as oceans. "I know." She said.

"I guess you and I are alike in some sense, both bearers of withered flags, the last of our kind, of any notable branch really." Stated Talnais.

"Not surprising, nothing dampens old sparks like time. So, after four centuries, here we stand." Said Gloria.

"Quite true, really a marvel, a revelation. A shame we're to meet under these conditions." Said Talnais.

"Wouldn't be any other way, each of us traced their aged paths, sought the only thing that remained of their endeavors. After all the time, all that's been done, this place remains as our common ground." Stated Gloria.

"Your words are fact, with all other paths stray, and no means to forge our own, this road was the only one we could take." Stated Talnais, his expression going serious. "You can't stop us Gloria, it's gone on too long." He said.

"We both know that's not true, I've the facts and the means to stop it, and all the capability. I don't need to kill you to do it, but I will if you make me." Stated Gloria, reasonably.

"Don't try to reason with me, it won't work. All these years of effort, all this time has seen verification that we cleanse a lost cause, shine light on the dark as it gradually suffocates itself." Stated Talnais.

"You preach our history, but you live in denial and contradiction of it. The days when we built are long gone, you know it. Nothing can be changed, shaped by this, even then it never could." Stated Gloria.

"Nonsense, morals, dedication to them blinds you, live in denial of our hope by Pathmaker oath, just as they did so long ago. If only you could see it the way I do, they've nothing in their hands, have eyes that cannot see, no vision, no image to thrive. Isolate themselves from us, isolate themselves from chance, from hope, simply stagger on, fading each day until they're consumed from their own degeneration and tediety, with us kept in the shadows from acting. We can change that, cast out those who hold us back, put the tools back in our hands, shape a world capable of more than meager survival, like they dreamed of, all of them." Stated Talnais.

"It won't work, Talnais, look at it from your perspective. You seek to bring their intentions, rebuild us under their union, yet you're the only one of them left, the only one who sees it. Your men don't see your vision, the others don't see it, and any who might will reject it by their own ideals. This is why you stand alone, why I stand with friends." Stated Gloria.

"You're wrong, merely in the monent they are blind, only by the falsehoods imposed on them, the sheaths cast over their eyes. When all but the final, the only solution stands in front of them, they'll see. We'll be in union, just as we were at the forest, we'll reform what we always hoped to." Stated Talnais.

"Who, Talnais, the Ministry?" Asked Gloria, losing her patients, trying to reason. "Any of the other descendants, they're no more than mortals in knowledge, mindset, ability, they'll build no greater world than what they have in centuries, open their minds no more than they've opened themselves to anything since Paxton wove them. We'll remain divided, parted just as we parted ourselves in this very place, claiming union only in endeavor to constant our condition as we've lived our whole lives. Anything outside these walls you branded an enemy, lost all your cards to play by seeking to burn them off, and what does that leave? The Relickers, mortals with stones, mimicking our lineage, your army, your society, contrasting their plan, their ideas completely." Stated Gloria.

"They're not my society, only placeholders for the moment, until the ranks assemble and cast them out." Stated Talnais.

"There will be no ranks. In lack of need for your supply they'll forget your lead, throw out Lightbringer morals and play as their own force. The others will no sooner join your cause, no more than they'd join mine. We bear different, unbending ideas, ideas that've segregated us all along, why our role has diminished to nearly nothing, you know it, I know it, we know it better than anyone, we know it more than anything else." Stated Gloria, boldly. Even if I'm wrong, if they follow you into this, they're all you have, stand beside you as your world fades to nothing." Said Gloria.

"What do you mean?" Asked Talnais.

"Your army is comprised of Relickers, annihilists rallied by power-lusting followers to intimidate mortals into servitude. In ignorance of any goal they survived the years by ravaging and killing outsiders to maintain their standing, uphold the only virtue they ever followed outside vague objective. They don't know anything besides ruin for dominance, and you and your progenitors never looked past the burning light to re-shapement of your end mean, relied on foreign aid to do so. The assembled and disconnected followers won't adopt a new order past their shallow survival hold, even in Rapture, and I, as Pathmaker, know the deficit of your cause, alienation of nearly definitive majority, building to no one and no avail, just as stagnant a process as we've followed all our lives, won't defy my knowledge to assist in. All that leaves is you, your knowledge of due process by fire, and your hand servants of destruction, burning within and without in a scourged land to only one, ultimate end." Stated Gloria.

Talnais stood there, thinking, his head low. "...I suppose you're right, as no Ministry or followers stand by either of our sides, spread thin throughout the nation, no union even in our final hours. They'll be of no assistance in the aftermath, and my men will be of no more use in reviving our burnt earth, seeking overlords with no one to rule, band of destroyers with nothing to wreck." Stated Talnais, despairingly, admitting.

"Sadly true, divided we stand, and even here we proceed to sever ourselves further." Stated Gloria.

"All a waste, maybe what he meant to show me, their plan was foolish all along, relied on their allegiance, there is no dedication in men. In sights of shaping we segregated from Pathmakers, blind to our undoing, and further we fell apart into derelict groups, cut off, unacting, raising in ranks, dwindling our now common numbers each day, shapers dropping to the spread of passives, degrading our role and condition through our own faults, dissipating more each day. We're no different than mortals, only with more resources at our disposal to waste." Stated Talnais, sadly.

"Unfortunate fact, we've been following their decaying pattern for centuries, ourselves bound to maintain its stability for as long as we can, expend our life's efforts to keep it from falling, which is why I came here. We stand as the two holdouts, outnumbered, effaced from their world, from influence, now they stand as the controllers by majority. Their survival is our only hope, which will signal our death upon its failure and end." Stated Gloria.

"I suppose." Stated Talnais, lowly. "When did it come to this Gloria? How did we go from being guides, making paths to maintaining them, staving off inevitable loss of chance each day instead of crafting empires with our ability?" Asked Talnais.

"We fell apart, declined our ranks, most integrated into the inert population, as they did, or as they always were. Severance is detriment, mainly that of progressive interest, in seamless flow of betterment, like water, and ruinous seige of existing occupants for opportunity of reformation, like fire. Both wanted to build, but instead clashed over their methods, and what results when fire and water war?" Asked Gloria.

"Ash." Stated Talnais. "Withering alongside the hopeless who compelled us, while we struggle to continue, fading with them, no more purpose than prolonging their own fall by internal cause, by continued mistakes and undoing." Stated Talnais.

"Long-hold Talnais, it's the best we can hope for now." Stated Gloria.

"I know, but you see my side, Gloria, the mortals hold the chips, they'll squander their position, burn themselves out by conflicting, meaningless interest, by their own lack of knowledge, repetition of past errors. They'll die out in time, maybe slower without our act, but surely." Stated Talnais.

"I know Talnais, I always have, I think you have too, but we have to accept it, with no opportunity for anything more. Maybe my cause only delays it, maybe it can't save them, but its the best we can do, keep the hope running for as long as we can, stay off its death for as long as we live. Once we wished, could do more, as we know, we've seen it, but it's over, and this is our new oath, our new, useless burden." Stated Gloria.

"You're right, all this time I denied it, scavenged for the only remnant I saw left, just denied the obligation as long as I could, forsaking my sensibility." Stated Talnais, returning to a casual position. "They won't listen to me, Gloria, in forfeit of power they'll reject lead, you'll have to deal with them on your own, just like you always have." Stated Talnais.

"I anticipated as much. We've fended, fought this far, no men can stand in the way of our mission now." Stated Gloria.

"I hope not." Stated Talnais, standing there for a moment. "This, abortive effort guided my entire life, all wasted, where should I go?" He asked, helplessly.

"Have you been there, the forest?" Asked Gloria.

"Only in memory, seen its trees, the Spring, the wonder." He said, reminiscing.

"Go there, witness first hand what they found, what was given us for nothing, what we lost, what was once a limitless asset, we turned into a mere obstacle. See what remains of our history, what holds the lesson of our aspiration, our potential, our want, with nothing to appease." Stated Gloria.

Talnais thought for a moment. "Alright, I will." He said, beginning to leave. "I suppose this is good-bye, the parting of the last of us, only remaining of our kind, our vision." Stated Talnais, relatable.

"There will be others, always will until the day that hope fades entirely, when we crumble as a society." Stated Gloria. Ben and Ann stood there, perceiving her motion to them.

"True, and I hope that day is not too soon to come." He said, turning to leave. "Good luck." He said, heading out where they came.

Ben and Ann looked at Gloria, astonished. "You let him go." Said Ben.

"Yes, a lot like myself, followed the same road, sought the same thing, just a problem of miscommunication. So few people see the light, may as well spare those who can." Stated Gloria.

"He came from the Society, some kind of falling out with your ancestor, and separated, is that why they fell apart?" Asked Ann.

"It is, our greatest enemies were once our brothers, cause us the most strain, present the greatest challenge. It's why we can't prosper, why no man can, as the indifferent and conflicting will always stand in the way, causing strifes and burdens that occupy all our time, until the day we die." Stated Gloria.

"I see." Said Ann, her tone low.

"All of this has to do with it, doesn't it? Once we know, it'll all tie together, right?" Asked Ben.

"Yes, our journey, hardships, them, us, our intents, and the happenings, each day of our lives, all of it is connected in their story, which you'll see soon enough, I promise." Said Gloria.

"Okay." Said Ben.

"Alright, now come on, not much farther now." Said Gloria, leading them on.

Gloria traveled down a flight of stairs with them, her sword readily in hand. She stopped at a closed door. "Okay, this corridor leads directly to the antechamber that holds the Keystone, it'll be more heavily guarded than the rest of the building, fire as soon as the door is open, and don't stop until everything in sight is dead, okay?" Asked Gloria.

"Alright." Said the two, readying the watches.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three." Said Gloria, quietly, pulling the doors open.

Ben and Ann immediately opened fire, shooting almost continuous strands of lasers, almost blinded by the energy light, killing over a dozen Relickers, littering the floor with their bodies. Gloria watched from the side, waiting until the hall was vacant. "Alright, it's clear." She said, holding her hand out.

They stopped their fire, following her through the doorway. "Was that the last of the resistance?" Asked Ben.

"Not yet, this passage is their last lifeline, they'll put the best they have between here and the Stone, predictable as everything else they've done." Said Gloria.

"How strong will they be, and how many?" Asked Ann, somewhat concerned.

"Not enough, we've been through worse, come this far, nothing they have can stop us from getting to it now, our purpose will drive us where they have nothing. We'll reach it, just stay behind me, don't fire unless I signal." Said Gloria, her expression serious, solid.

"Okay." Said the two.

"Alright, let's move on." Said Gloria, her sword drawn. They turned a corner and two Relickers ran out from behind a corner. "Uh!" Yelled Gloria, slashing both of them across the neck, dropping them to the ground. "Keep moving, have to keep pace." Said Gloria, moving forward.

"We'll watch the back." Said Ann.

"Don't bother, they're too rash to hold off on assault, everything will be right in front of us." Said Gloria, proceeding at a fast pace. They moved on, the corridor made of old stone, lite only by the near Lights of the Stone. They moved on, and three men came charging at them. "Uh, er, ah!" Yelled Gloria, slashing them down before anyone could touch her. Two more could be seen in the distance. "Hold fire, they here shots it'll only draw more on us." Said Gloria, heading down the hall, killing them from one side to another. "Around this corner, this hall leads directly to it." Said Gloria, turning, vigilantly, the two right behind her.

She walked on, several troops in sight, unnoticing of her. She kept her sword drawn, watching them. Out of a near corner, a Relicker ran out at her, brandishing a sword, and swung it at her, which she stopped with hers. "Oh, the prophet's daughter, he told us of you, walked here all these years just to die." He said, snidely, insanely.

"Prophets walk long ways to carry their messages, harden themselves for it, and you'd shutter at how strong our ideas can be." Said Gloria, boldly.

"Not a matter, ideas die with only three carriers, however strong you are. The Light has survived the ages, through bands of bringers, we've numbers on you, you have nothing!" Stated the man, madly.

"You have your numbers, but their ranks are built on nothing but feeble sights and power, your own lights would kill you with removal of your charms." Said Gloria, pushing down his sword with hers, effortlessly, then grabbing his chin. "Numbers fall in hoards to vast superiors. They made you in petty image, now I take it back." Said Gloria, pulling her hand down, and his body turned into embers, falling to the floor as she dropped her grip. Ben and Ann watched from a distance, shocked and amazed.

The others took notice and ran towards her. Gloria pulled her sword back up and ran towards them. She slashed them one handedly, spanning her entire reach, taking down each of the many coming at her. More continued to come, and she staggered to hold them off. In a single move she cast off the duster, moving at them with great speed. She ran into the crowd, slashing two and three men at a time, stabbing those on her side, knocking their weapons from their hands. Two men ran at her, one on each side, and she grabbed the watches on their arms, tore them off, and proceeded as the men were burnt to ash. The numbers continued to thin, few standing, and she went on, swinging her sword across their faces, ripping relic necklaces from their necks, stabbing them through the chest, and dropping them with effortless slashes. The last man charged at her, sword firmly in hand. Gloria held him off, full of rage, and managed to disarm him, slashing his throat, dropping him to the ground. "Oh! Hu, oh." Gasped and sighed Gloria, not a second later, dropping to her knees.

Ben and Ann only stood, paralyzed for a moment, eyes on the sword cast by the man, feigning dead, until they ran towards him. "Ah!" Yelled Ben, angrily, desperately, slashing his throat with his knife, watching him fall to the floor.

"Oh, uh!" Groaned Gloria, pulling the sword, stabbed all the way through her left chest, from her back, and tossing it aside. "Hu, oh." She sighed, collapsing on her back on the ground, the sword laying under hand hand.

The two ran up to her. "Hu, Gloria, uh, you, I, I mean, we..." Started Ann, holding back tears in her concern.

"No, hu, don't. Hu, I should have seen it coming, uh, all along I knew coming in here I likely wouldn't walk out. "Hu, just verified the obvious." She sighed, breathing lightly.

"Gloria, no, we, we can help you, we can..." Started Ben, nervously.

"No, no." Said Gloria, quietly, shaking her head, admitting. "Got this far, never could have without you." She said, looking at them, giving a small smile. "You'll have to finish it for me. You can, you've done great so far." She said, admiringly, confidently.

"But, how?" Asked Ann, barely able to keep her composure.

Gloria laid her head back, looking at the ceiling, her eyes going wide, a look of realization on her face. She looked back at them. "You'll have to work fast, there's only a short time before the process is finalized, and can't be stopped. Negating it superficially will only be temporary. It can happen again. Need to cut it off at the source." Said Gloria, looking at Ben. "Here..." She said, placing her hand on her chest and moving it, holding a shining, curved object, resembling a stone. She held it to the Omnitrix and it sank inside. "Place it in the carving of the stone, it'll shut it down for good. They'll lose all their resources, it'll never work again." She said, assuring.

"Alright." Said Ben, nodding, confident.

"Come on, we should go." Said Ann, starting towards the antechamber.

"Wait." Called Gloria, rashly. They returned to her. She signaled towards her armor on the ground. "Take my duster." She said.

Ben walked over, picked it up, and walked back to her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, it'll protect against most obstacles." She looked at him, caringly. "You'll face much worse than I will." She said.

"Okay, thank you." Said Ben, gratefully.

Gloria gave a small, approving grin. Then she reached into her pocket. "Oh, here." She said, handing Ann a metal tube, wrapped in a piece of paper. "This will explain everything. I promised I would, figured I might not get the chance otherwise." She said.

"Thanks, anything else?" Asked Ann, consolingly.

"Hu, take the sword." Said Gloria, handing it to Ben. "Someone might come along, looking for it, can put it to use. Give it to them. There's still good to be done, never lose hope." Said Gloria, heartfully.

"Okay." Said Ann.

"We promise." Said Ben.

"Good." Said Gloria, laying back. "You've done so well, and you always will. I'm proud of you." She said, smiling, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks." Said Ann, unable to speak anymore.

Ben finished her thought, and his. "We'll never forget you, Gloria." He said, honestly.

"I know." Said Gloria, assured, confident. "Never forget. Always remember. I know you will, I know you will." She said, silently. She turned back to face the ceiling, her eyes narrowed, and her breathing stopped.

Ben noticed the wooden wand laying on the ground. He picked it up, and placed it in her right hand, closing it around the wand, placing her left hand on top of it. Ann stood for a moment, then kneeled down, and closed her eyes. She remained there, looking down at her, tears running down her cheeks, holding back her sobs. Ben stood over her, looking down, seemingly in thought, difficulty perceiving.

After a moment Ann wiped the tears from her eyes and got up. "Come on, let's go." She said, trying to hold herself together.

"Alright." Said Ben, following her.

They walked a short distance down the corridor, and arrived at a rectangular doorway, leading into a small room. It contained nothing but a large stone, supported only by its own formation, in the shape of two circles connected at the side, each of the connected sides containing a carving. Ben and Ann stood at the entrance, looking at it. "She said to place it in the hole, that'll stop it, stop them." Said Ben.

"What'll happen to you?" Asked Ann.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter, I have to." Said Ben.

"I guess." Said Ann, worried.

"Okay, I'm going." Said Ben, readying to go.

"Wait." Said Ann, wrapping her arms around him, and he did the same to her. "...I love you." She sighed out, meaningfully.

"I love you, too." Said Ben, compassionately. They released from their hold, and held each other's hands for a moment. "I have to go." He said, reluctantly.

"Okay." She said, giving a small smile, watching as he walked over to it.

Ben approached the Keystone, looking at the carvings in it. He recognized the shape of the stone in the left carving. He held his watch to it, and the stone was placed inside it. "Uh, ah." Sighed Ben, falling to his knees, breathing heavily, the room still red.

"Uh, Ben!" Yelled Ann, fearful, running towards him. She kneeled down beside him, watching his gasps. "Uh, hu." She sighed. She looked at the Stone, at the other hole on the right. "Hu, hu." She sighed, placing her watch near it, placing the relic inside of it.

The two stones seemed to illuminate for a moment, then the entire stone, and the room gradually faded back to normal, the Lights dissipating. "Hu, hu, hu." Sighed the two, regaining their strength. The stone had no signs of carvings, only a solid structure, dormant.

"Hu, you did it." Said Ben.

"No, we did." Said Ann, both knowing the depth of her statement. They both sat there, looking at each other. The green light faded from the watches, leaving them a bland grey color. They looked at them, and each unfastened them and threw them aside. Each of them stood up, looking at the other, calmed, safe.

"Um, we should get going." Said Ben.

"Okay." Said Ann, following him out.

They walked back into the corridor, and stopped near Gloria. They both looked down at her, saddened. "I got her." Said Ben, reaching down to pick her up.

"Thanks." Said Ann, standing beside him. Then the two walked on, Ben carrying Gloria in his arms.

The two travelled on, through the initial hall and out of the monument. "What should we do?" Asked Ann, looking at her.

Ben walked on, thinking. "I don't know, she didn't have any family left, and I doubt anybody else knows." Said Ben, disheartened.

"Well, I guess we'll see." Said Ann, her tone low as well. They exited the building, traveling outside, the area lightened in action, only light, dying gunfire occurring as the Assembly overpowered the dwindling Relickers, in the process of disarming, taking in, and neutralizing them, alongside cleaning up bodies and doing other tasks in the ruins.

A man walked up to them, wearing purple robes, a long, white beard, complimented by his white hair. "Hello." Said the man, friendly.

"Hello." Said Ben and Ann, mildly confused by his appearance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I noticed you are carrying a rather curious sword." He said.

"Yeah, we are." Said Ben, looking at it.

"You know about it?" Asked Ann.

"Why yes, I have been researching it for some time now, quite intent on finding it." He stated.

"Oh, well, you can have it, we don't need it." Said Ben, confident.

"Oh, are you sure?" Asked the man.

"Yes, we're sure." Said Ann, taking the sword from Ben's holster, handing it to him. "Here."

"I am eternally grateful." Said the man, cordially. "If there is anything I can do for you." He said.

Ben looked down at Gloria, then back at the man. "...She mentioned a forest, one with a spring in its center." Said Ben.

"Do you know where it is?" Asked Ann.

"Why yes, I do." Said the man, humbly.

"Could you take her there, please?" Asked Ann.

"I certainly will, it's the least I can do." Said the man, taking Gloria in his arms.

"Thank you, sir." Said Ben.

"You're quite welcome, best of luck to you." Said the man, walking off.

Ben looked at Ann, who had a small smile on her face. "Do you think it was him?" He asked.

"I know it was." Said Ann, taking his hand, and he returned her smile.

"Come on, let's go home." He said, leading her on down the field.

Gwen and Lucas stood in a refugee camp in Missouri near a helicopter, listening to a radio as it reported the dissipation of the red haze to the east. They both sighed, relief on their faces as he took her in his arms.

"...as of the night of May 24, 2008, signaling an end to the mysterious phenomenon. Spectators report this unknown haze spread as far West as Eastern Indiana, reportedly killing everyone caught in its flow. Evacuation efforts were made during the event, including assistance from local rescue teams, police forces, and several unknown departments, presumably airfields or charitable citizens..." A news reporter said, showing images of the affected cities, masses of dead, showing helicopters and rescue squads evacuating people, footage of West Virginia's ashen land. "There has been no statement nor information on the whereabouts of the president. Reports say Washington saw the disappearance of its entire political body several days prior to May 19th, a day being as, 'The day the sky turned red.' Further investigations and reports are being filed on this story. Hazard teams report the influenced lands to be fully habitable, save the greater portion of the state of West Virginia, which has reportedly been reduced to an ashen wasteland. Statistics remain incomplete at the moment, but speculations place the death toll at around seven million. Finalized results will be reported soon, but until then..."

Colonel Haze turned off the monitors and began conversing with one of his troopers. "Any confirmation from Bay Region Dispatch yet?" He asked, hiding his reluctance to hear the answer.

"Yessir, Saviors Tennyson and Barlow radioed in confirmation of Savior Reiter's death in action moments ago. Her bodies was placed in reliable hands for burial preparations." Stated the soldier.

Colonel Haze turned away from the man. "I see, make note of her commemorable acts and departure." Stated Haze.

"Yessir." Said the man, heading off, leaving Haze to think over his loss.

The Tennysons read over the letter delivered to them by an Assembly messenger, the only recipients Gloria addressed. Steve and Susan read it, both heartbroken, lacking tears due to conflicting emotions.

The man placed Gloria in a hole dug into the ground, just in front of the tree line, where burial seemed suitable. He laid her inside, hand wand held by both hands, and began to fill the hole, reverently.

Ben and Ann sat on a bench during the evening back in San Francisco, speaking seriously. "So what should we do, it's all over now?" Asked Ann.

"They confirmed the reports, and she was right, there are no active Relickers left, every squad across the country has stated it's affirmative." Said Ben.

"But, where does that leave us?" Asked Ann.

"...I don't know." Said Ben.

Ann looked off ahead of her. "...She said after the Stone was destroyed they would fade, and the Assembly would have no further purpose to serve, nothing to fight, no one to protect from." Said Ann.

"I know, and I think she was right." Said Ben.

"...Yeah, I'm just not sure." Said Ann.

"Me neither." Said Ben.

They sat there, thinking. Then she looked at him. "...Do you have it?" She asked.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the paper, wrapped around the metal tube. "Yeah, right here." He said, looking at it. "...Should we read it?"

"Now seems as good as ever." Said Ann, moving closer to him as he unfolded the paper and began to read her words: (see Gloria's Letter)

Gloria's words were read on, seemingly by her voice. Various things happened amidst her letter's reading. Ben and Ann sorted through Gloria's things, as willed to do so. They found numerous selected belongings, photographs of her and her parents, old books, the covers and text indiscernible, strange documentation and records. Ben opened a large trunk, and from inside Ann pulled out an old, preserved white flag, containing only a black symbol that appeared to be a "P" with three lines intersecting it, resembling eight paths meeting. She looked at Ben, and he looked back at her, confirming each other's thoughts.

Susan pulled out an unfamiliar book from their bookshelf, curious, confused, and opened it. She looked at the pictures in the scrapbook, showing Steve and Gloria as teenagers, together, happy, youth in her face. Her visage projected a hopefulness and warmth that had been lacking in their known years. Susan looked on, saddened, experiencing remnants of her former life, having unusual feelings of partial responsiblity.

Colonel Haze reviewed her file, examining her vast diversity of work and dedication to multiple squads over the past decades. She laid out her accomplishments and strides in a professional, though impressed manner. Alongside this he pointed at several screens, projecting burnt cities, the battle sight, and some Western valley, saying something on their topic, barely looking over at the faces of the considering squad officials.

Sargent Connors walked through the streets of Detroit, turning over debris displacing scrap piles, searching for bodies. He stopped for a moment, looking off into the horizon, thinking of the occurence, the devastation, and the once populace sparsity around him. Then he turned back to the ground, less vigorously going about his useless work.

Steve sorted through some legal documents of hers, shuffling through the large stack of papers. As he did, a letter slipped from the pile and fell to the floor. He picked it up, an envelope, still sealed, his name on the front, written by her own pen. He looked at it for a moment, buried inside the papers, then replaced it in its resting, place, knowing its content, its purpose, and her refusal to ever send it.

Talnais looked, from a distance, at the death-laiden cities, standing dismayed, disheartened at the results of his work, then turned his back on the scarred people.

Gwen and Lucas huddled in the hospital around their baby boy. She grasped him firmly in her arms while he supported his head with a single hand. They both smiled, beamingly talking affectionately to him, appreciating him and each other, basking in their unison.

Ben signaled to Ann, looking at a pile of letters he found in one of her drawers. Showing them to her, they skimmed over her journals, written throughout the years of her life. They examined them at a distance, planning to review them later, sensing they were left intentionally for finding.

Colonel Haze spoke at his podium in their secluded cemetary in front of the small, empty tomb, and the memorial, bearing her picture on the front. He spoke of her involvement, her acts, all her work, done willingly, purposefully for their cause, the massacre she spared them from in that, and her death in doing so. Ben and Ann, the only members of her teams, stepped forward from their families to take to the sides of the tomb. There they carried out the ceremony as agreed upon, casting the white flag over the casket, the Pathmaker flag facing towards the sky. They, the troopers chosen to hold their rifles by her side, and all others lowered their heads in respect. Then Haze removed the cover from the plaque on the monument, the inscription reading:

"Savior Gloria Elaine Reiter"

"For commemorable acts in service beyond expectations"

"Death in Action"

"April 5th, 1964-May 24th, 2008"

Each person in attendance admired the gesture and memorial, knowing the worth of its dedicant. Ben and Ann looked at each other, sharing thoughts of her words, her cause, and theirs. They gave a small nod, understanding the meaning as the guns went off behind them, and shortly after her words ended.

They set down the letter, still taking in everything the letter held. It was all still unresolved when Ben took out the metal tube. Both of them looked at it, then Ben pulled back on the small handle on the top. The cap opened, and the heavenly chant emulated, soothing, seamless, perfect. "Hu." Sighed Ann, realizing in full what it was. Ben just sat there, holding it, looking and listening in awe, thinking of the rarity, history, and beauty of the sounds. She leaned against his shoulder, listening to it, both of them at peace.

Ben and Ann walked, side by side, into Colonel Haze's office, and saluted him as he did them. Their meeting was brief and business as he had expected, in eventuality that they placed the Nanotrixes on his desk. "Almost wholly expected your resignation after what happened. Are you sure?" He asked, already confident of their answer.

"Yessir." Said Ben.

"We joined and stayed on for the betterment and protection we could offer, and now our work is done." Said Ann.

"I understand, as would any other Commander at this point." Said Brian.

"And what about you, Colonel?" Asked Ben.

Haze hesitated for a second, then went on. "I'll stay on as long as I have to, to assure the Assembly sees a gradual end. Its purpose complete, have to assure no harm can come out of it. Though unlikely, lackluster among the ranks, I'll see my organization to its deserving close." He stated.

"I see, it's a worthwhile cause, very noble." Stated Ben.

"Good luck, Colonel." Said Ann.

"Thank you, Tennyson, Barlow." He dismissed.

"Colonel." They departed.

The last of their conversation was accompanied by a tranquil scene. Ben and Ann walked in the park, together at sunset. They walked in the radiant light of the summer evening, stopping at his discretion. They spoke as close friends, laughing and confident in their conversation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal the ring inside. She shrieked with joy, clasping her hands in excitement, then embracing him in her arms, and he held her with his, holding each other in an unbreakable bond.

She seemed to be watching them, relieved by their state of freedom and happiness, though still undertone in her visage. "So much we could have built, all of us. All the chances, everything given us to do so for nothing, and them, even without me. All squandered, all wasted on mistakes of the past." Stated Gloria, her head lowered.

"Victims of history, dear, all of us. Carry out our temporary dedications, while unfortunately wanting for more. We proceed, meaningfully, nonetheless." Stated Nathan, confidence, solace in his voice.

"I suppose." Said Gloria, lowly, looking down. "So good, so much potential, they'd have built something great." She said, disappointed.

"I know, but, even in their current state, they thrive to do the most alloted them, and thanks to you they will continue to do so. You played your part well, Gloria." Said Nathan, approvingly.

Gloria looked on, taking his words as known fact. "...As did you." She stated, confidently.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now, come along, the others are waiting." He said, softly.

"Yes Nathan." Said Gloria, turning with him, walking out of the forest, towards an expansive, brilliant path of light.

Ben and Ann stood around their young daughter's bed, talking to her softly. She listened attentively, interested. "And since she knew about it, when no one else did, she spent half her life looking for answers so she could find it." Said Ann.

"And when she finally did, she assembled a brave group of people to hold off the bad men so we could stop it." Said Ben.

"Gloria guided us safely when we walked through the desert for four days." Said Ann.

"And gave her life protecting us in the guarded halls to the Stone." Said Ben.

"She gave us the tools we needed to stop the Lights, and wished us and everyone else well before she died." Said Ann.

"So, it's because of her that you're alive, it's because of her that we're all alive." Said Ben.

"She gave everything to make sure of it, when no one else could." Said Ann.

"She gave us a letter explaining everything she did, and there are other letters, too. One day, when you're older, we'll read them to you." Said Ben.

Karen looked at them, smiling. "She did all that?" She asked.

"Yes, all for us." Said Ann.

"She must have been really nice." Said Karen.

"She was, she was one of the nicest people we ever knew." Said Ben, kissing her on the forehead.

"And that's why we remember her." Said Ann, matching Ben's gesture. "Now go to sleep." She said, sweetly.

"We'll see you in the morning." Said Ben.

"Okay, I love you." Said Karen, tiredly.

"We love you, too." Said Ben.

"Good night." Said Ann, turning out her light.

"Good night." Said Karen, laying back to sleep. A framed picture of Gloria sat on the table by her bed.

It was October 14, 2008, and the Tennysons and Barlows were all sitting in the Tennyson's house, celebrating, talking. Then Steve stood up, holding his glass. "I want to make a toast to our children. They've known each other so long and have gotten so close, and I'm so proud they'll be marrying tomorrow." He said, meaningfully. The others raised their glasses to his announcement.

"And I want to make a toast to our families, all we've been through, the hardships we've faced, now I feel like it's all over." Said Ben.

"After all this time, ever since we first signed on to their cause, eleven years ago, tomorrow." Said Ann, taking Ben's hand. The others cheered their toast.

"And I would like to thank everyone who's supported, helped us through these times, all the people we've grown close to, the people we could never have done without." Said Susan, heartfelt. "Most of them sit right here with us, but even to those who don't, we honor them all the same." Said Susan. Each person agreed with her.

"Who helped us to live the lives we worked so hard to get." Said Gwen, holding young Louis in her arms.

"When at times it felt like we never could." Said Lucas, sitting next to her.

"Everything they went through with us." Said Catherine.

"And everything without us." Said Ron.

"Working so many years to keep us, and so many she didn't even know, safe." Said Max.

"At the expense of so much self-opportunity, just as all of us have done." Said Steve.

"I don't think we'll ever forget Gloria, or what she did." Said Ben.

"And, as she wished most, what she lived by, what we all have, virtues, assets that should never be lost." Said Ann.

"To trust." Said Susan, holding up her glass, as each person after her did.

"Nobility." Said Steve.

"To sincerity." Said Gwen, holding her child, Lucas holding her.

"To dedication." Said Lucas.

"Selflessness." Said Max.

"Compassion." Said Ron.

"To hope." Said Ben, putting his arm around Gwen.

"To our family." Said Ann.

"And to all others." Said Catherine.

"As we've held to these things, to act, to remember." Said Ben.

"To pass them on to those we know, so they may never die off." Said Ann. "As I know we have."

"And always will." Said everyone in unison. Fading, each talked, warmly, closely, on the pleasant evening, confident in their condition and lives.

**The End**


End file.
